The Long Way Home
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando la madre soltera, Bella, decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de criar a su hija en la ciudad, termina mudándose de regreso a su pueblo natal cerca de su familia. Edward, también padre soltero, hace todo lo posible para ignorar a su nueva vecina, pero el destino puede tener un mejor plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**1**

**BPOV**

Mirando alrededor de mi departamento vacío, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Terminé con Chicago.

Ya no había nada allí para mí.

Me había cansado de la vida de la ciudad y de criar a mi hija, Emily, sola.

Los padres de Riley se habían mudado y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo por el bien de mi hija y el mío.

Cuatro años de duelo por un amor que nunca fue, solo habían servido para envejecerme y amargarme.

Necesitaba la estabilidad de la familiaridad y la familia a mi alrededor.

Así que, mirando hacia un futuro más brillante, sostuve la mano de mi hija de cinco años y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción. 🎉🎉🎉 Es un fic con capítulos muy cortos, así que voy a estar actualizando dos o tres veces al día. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias a Daniela por la imagen y a Flor y Meli por siempre apoyarme. ❤

**Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:** tiene 60 capítulos, final feliz y espero actualizar todos los días varias veces.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**2**

**EPOV**

Llegué tarde a casa del trabajo después de recoger a Brandon de la casa de mis padres, solo para descubrir que el departamento de al lado finalmente había sido alquilado.

Solo podía esperar que no fuera otro grupo de chicos escandalosos.

Estaba totalmente a favor de una fiesta de vez en cuando, pero Cristo, esos imbéciles mantenían a Brandon despierto a todas horas de la noche.

El pobre niño tenía que dormir en mi habitación la mitad del tiempo.

Y ningún niño de diez años quería dormir en la misma cama que su papá.

Qué bueno que no había traído a una mujer a casa en años.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior:** maries24, patymdn, tulgarita, cavendano13, krisr0405, Leahdecall, Kriss21, piligm, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, Jenn Hale, debynoe12, almacullenmasen, carolaap, Cary, Vanina Iliana, Soly, melina, claribel cabrera 585, Mel. ACS, Lizdayanna, Gabs Frape, saraipineda44, jolie love, Nancy, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, jupy, Kriss, terewee, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**3**

**Chat**

**Frijolito26:** Lamento haber estado desaparecida. La vida real ha estado agitada.

**Rayo2002:** No hay problema. ¿Cómo está la pequeñita?

**Frijolito26:** Está bien. Estamos emocionadas por la escuela ahora. ¿Cómo está tu hombrecito?

**Rayo2002:** Él también está emocionado. Su maestra es nueva en la escuela y todavía no lo conoce, ja, ja, ja.

**Frijolito26:** ¡La pobre mujer! ¡No puedo creer que estés desencadenando la ira de tu descendencia sobre ella de esa manera!

**Rayo2002:** Oye, ambos sabemos que es un buen chico. No es mi culpa que se parezca a su viejo.

**Frijolito26:** ¡Está bien, está bien, me tienes ahí! :o) Me tengo que ir. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

**Rayo2002:** Está bien, cuídate. :o)

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, maries24, Cary, Lizdayanna, piligm, Jade HSos, krisr0405, cavendano13, Jenn Hale, Kabum, saraipineda44, Kriss21, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, carolaap, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, BereB, somas, Adriana Molina, LissaPattinsonCullen, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, y Katie D. B.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**4**

**BPOV**

Me desconecté de la sala de chat de _SingleParentCafe__ y comencé a desempacar las cajas en mi habitación._

Había desempacado la habitación de Emily tan pronto como nos mudamos y había logrado acomodar algunas otras cosas en la casa, pero había dejado mi habitación para el último.

Poner mis propias necesidades al último me hizo sentir como siempre lo hacía; me sentí enojada y como si no importara.

Pero esa pequeña niña que dormía en la habitación de al lado era lo más importante en mi vida y tenía que mantener eso en el fondo de mi cabeza mientras seguía adelante con nuestras vidas y mantenía mis verdaderas emociones bajo control.

Desde que Emily nació, yo había sido su madre antes que nada y no había hecho mucho por mí.

Trabajaba jornada completa, pagaba las cuentas y cuidaba de ella. Esta era mi vida como madre soltera.

A decir verdad, ¡apestaba!

Anhelaba una verdadera familia; un esposo o una pareja que quitara algo de la carga de mis hombros. Alguien para volver a casa y hablar en la noche después de acostar a Emily.

Me sentía tan sola todo el tiempo y, después de que Riley murió, esos sentimientos se volvieron demasiado difíciles de soportar y tuve que volver a casa.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** maries24, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Cary, patymdn, cavendano13, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, tulgarita, terewee, Adriana Molina, somas, miop, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, sandy56, Leahdecall, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, carolaap, Maryluna, piligm, y Labluegirl.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**5**

**EPOV**

Si no fuera por esta sala de chat en línea, no tendría vida social en absoluto.

Ser empleado por tu propio padre tendía a tener méritos buenos y malos.

Bueno porque él realmente no podía despedirme si quería que dirigiera el negocio algún día.

Malo porque estaba tan profundamente dedicado a la compañía que entre ella y mi hijo, no tenía vida personal.

Me encantaba que mis padres siempre hubieran apoyado mi decisión de quedarme con Brandon después de que su madre lo abandonó, pero eso no significaba que siempre había sido fácil.

La vida parecía moverse a un ritmo más rápido del que podía seguir. Antes de darme cuenta, era un padre soltero de treinta años con un niño de diez.

Él nunca había sabido cómo era tener mamá y, bueno, eso me destrozaba por dentro todos los días.

Después de todo, yo siempre había sido un niño de mamá, por lo que mi hijo no teniendo eso, me hacía sentir menos padre.

De ahí la razón de que me gustara chatear con estas mamás, siempre parecían tener buenos consejos.

* * *

¡Hola! 🖐❤

Gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo les aclare un poco las dudas sobre el chat. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** terewee, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Kriss21, maries24, Kabum, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, almacullenmasen, somas, bbluelilas, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Adriana Molina, BereB, Vanenaguilar, miop, Jade HSos, Cary, sandy56, debynoe12, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, y Tecupi.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**6**

**BPOV**

Miré mi reloj y recogí la mochila de Emily, nuestras bolsas con el almuerzo y mi bolso. Si tenía suerte, en realidad llegaría al trabajo a tiempo.

Mudarme y comenzar un nuevo trabajo además de enviar a mi única hija al jardín de infantes todo en el mismo día, era mucho estrés para tener sobre mis hombros.

Sin embargo, estaba agradecida, estar cerca de la familia significaba que Emily tomaría el autobús después de la escuela y la dejaría en la casa de mis padres. Mi mamá no podía esperar para pasar tiempo de abuela con su preciosa niña.

Nunca entenderé por qué los abuelos parecen querer a sus nietos más que a sus propios hijos, pero, lo que sea. Mamá se había perdido mucho de su tiempo con Emily, así que juré dejarla ser.

La mirada en la cara de Emily cuando le dije que pasaría todas las tardes con mamá, valió la pena la punzada de culpa que sentí al dejar que mamá la cuidara todo el tiempo.

Pero, como ella dijo, estaba jubilada y aburrida y extrañaba los niños de sus días enseñando.

Mamá siempre fue un gran modelo a seguir, obviamente, ya que seguí sus pasos y me convertí en maestra.

* * *

¡Hola! 🖐❤

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo? 😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Klara Anastacia Cullen, Kabum, Lizdayanna, Kriss, maries24, almacullenmasen, saraipineda44, Cinti, sandy56, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, alejandra1987, Cary, calvialexa, Labluegirl, Vanina Iliana, somas, patymdn, y Chayley Costa.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**7**

**EPOV**

—Está bien, amigo, tenemos que irnos. No quieres perder el autobús en tu primer día. —Me apresuré para tener a Brandon listo.

—Papá, no va a venir por otros veinte minutos —se quejó Brandon mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Oye, solo estoy asegurándome de que tengas todo. —Despeiné su cabello y abrí la puerta, luego lo seguí afuera y la cerré detrás de nosotros—. Además, hoy tienes una nueva maestra. Eso debería ser divertido, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, habría tenido una nueva de todas formas, papá. —Puso los ojos en blanco y se lanzó la mochila sobre el hombro.

—Lo sé, pero solo... sé bueno, ¿de acuerdo? —le supliqué. Una cosa era poner popó de perro falsa en la silla de tu maestra cuando te conocían y lo esperaban, pero otra cosa era asustar a la nueva que no tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaba.

Brandon me miró, le chispeaban los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Siempre soy bueno, papi.

Y, sabía que estaba en problemas.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, maries24, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Labluegirl, krisr0405, cavendano13, tulgarita, Jade HSos, Fallen Dark Angel 07, jupy, somas, Mel. ACS, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, y Tata XOXO.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**8**

**BPOV**

Estaba feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de decorar mi clase apropiadamente y de tener todo listo la semana pasada, así podía empezar de cero con estas caritas nuevas.

Cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a amontonarse en mi clase, hice una nota mental para mirar a cada uno detenidamente. Necesitaba pasar lista y asociar los nombres en mi lista con su apariencia.

Entre desempacar, conseguir los útiles escolares necesarios para Emily, para mí y para mi clase, ni siquiera había conocido a las personas del pueblo. No había vivido aquí durante ocho años, así que no conocía a ninguno de estos niños y era probable que tampoco conociera a sus padres.

Demonios, ni siquiera había visto a ninguno de mis vecinos, aunque Emily notó a un niño jugando básquetbol en el patio.

Era lindo saber que había una familia viviendo al lado y no un grupo de vándalos.

Papá había dicho que era un buen vecindario y a juzgar por lo tranquila que había sido la semana, ya estaba enamorada de nuestro pequeño y pintoresco departamento.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que averiguar era una forma de tener a veintidós niños de diez años interesados en lo que tenía que decir.

Aquí vamos.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** krisr0405, maries24, Tata XOXO, Kabum, cavendano13, tulgarita, saraipineda44, somas, liduvina, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Labluegirl, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, bbluelilas, patymdn, almacullenmasen, piligm, debynoe12, nydiac10, Jade HSos, Cary, MontseZDiaz, Mel. ACS, jupy, y Lizdayanna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**9**

**EPOV**

Oh, ¡maldita sea mi vida! Otra reunión con papá se llevó la mitad de mi mañana.

¿Él no entendía la logística de tener todas las cañerías empotradas y volver a instalar una casa entera en un día?

Cuando era pequeño, ver a mi papá irse al trabajo era una de las cosas más geniales de la historia.

Más tarde, ser su aprendiz y unirme al negocio familiar me pareció la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

La vida de un plomero no era exactamente emocionante, pero me emocionaba unir todo y tener agua corriendo libremente por una casa sin fugas.

Algún día, Cullen e hijo plomería sería mío.

Pero mientras tanto, tenía que escuchar a papá parlotear sin parar sobre cuotas y fin de mes... bla, bla, bla... No me importaba, por eso teníamos un contador y Rose era la maestra con los números.

Esa mujer podía valorar un trabajo como nadie y su esposo Emmett, quien también era mi mejor amigo, era un excelente compañero. Los dos trabajábamos muy bien juntos, podíamos tener toda una casa lista en un santiamén.

Ahora, si solo papá pudiera retirarse y finalmente dejarme ser, sería afortunado.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Jade HSos, maries24, Lizdayanna, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, sandy56, Kabum, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, patymdn, liduvina, Cary, Kriss21, terewee, cavendano13, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Vanina Iliana, Karina, Brenda Cullenn, saraipineda44, calia19, alejandra1987, May Cullen M, Mel. ACS, y somas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**10**

**BPOV**

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día, cariño? —Abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar a nuestra casa.

—Oh, mami, fue divertido. Tengo tres amigos nuevos y vimos el abecedario y pintamos con los dedos y mañana haremos más y la señorita Alice dice que soy natural en eso. Ella es tan buena, mami, ¿conociste a la señorita Alice?

Sonreí ante el incesante parloteo de mi hija. Se sentía bien que ella se emocionara por la escuela.

—Me temo que no, cariño. Tuve que hacer algunos cambios de último minuto en el programa durante mi hora de almuerzo para enseñarle las cosas correctas a los pequeños de mi clase —le sonreí mientras le explicaba cómo había pasado mi hora de almuerzo.

Había sido un día largo.

Los estudiantes eran lo suficientemente amables. Podía decir que algunos eran vándalos y algunos estaban en el lado más tranquilo, pero en términos generales, parecían ser un buen grupo.

—¿Qué es un pro-gama, mami? —preguntó Emily desde mi lado mientras yo preparaba apresuradamente sándwiches para la cena.

—Un programa es como un... horario con cosas planeadas que mami tiene que enseñar a los niños. Estoy segura de que la señorita Alice también tiene uno. Ahora, ¿qué tal si comemos?

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos mientras ella recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho durante el día. Hice una nota mental para conocer más a los otros maestros al día siguiente, ya que las únicas personas que había conocido eran el director y el profesor de historia. Y solo lo había conocido porque me había perdido y metido en su clase pensando que era la mía.

Después de la cena, Emily me ayudó a lavar los platos, vimos un rato la televisión y la acosté.

A las siete y media, ella estaba dormida y yo me quedé sola con mis propios pensamientos.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

¡Feliz día, chicas!

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Adriu, Jade HSos, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Yoliki, patymdn, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Cary, May Cullen M, jupy, somas, debynoe12, miop, maries24, y LissaPattinsonCullen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**11**

**Chat**

**Frijolito26:** ¡Hola!

**Rayo2002:** Buenas noches, señora. :o)

**Frijolito26:** Por Dios, qué galante. ¿Cómo va tu semana?

**Rayo2002:** Directo al grano, ¿verdad?

**Frijolito26:** Oye, por lo que sé, eres un raro de cincuenta años sin dientes y sin un niño real.

**Rayo2002:** Ja, ja, ja, touché, Frijolito, touché.

**Frijolito26:** Ves, sabía que entenderías mi lógica.

**Rayo2002:** ¿Qué tal si te digo mi edad?

**Frijolito26:** Nop, no quiero saber. LALALALALA.

**Rayo2002:** Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Sin datos personales. Oye, mi hijo ama a su maestra, por cierto.

**Frijolito26:** Oh, eso es increíble. Entonces, ¿no hay tachuelas en su silla todavía?

**Rayo2002:** Nop, ¡ni siquiera una!

**Frijolito26:** Guau, debe gustarle mucho.

**Rayo2002:** Dijo que ella era más joven que la que tenía el año pasado y que él era casi tan alto como ella, por lo que se sintió mal causando problemas.

**Frijolito26:** ¡Afortunada! Oye, lo que sea que funcione, ¿verdad?

**Rayo2002:** Claro. ¿Qué hay de ti?, dijiste que has estado ocupada, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Frijolito26:** Si te digo, puede que tenga que matarte. ;o)

**Rayo2002:** Oh, ¿vamos? No tengo vida, vivo para estas épicas conversaciones contigo.

**Frijolito26:** ¿Épicas?

**Rayo2002:** Sí, mira, si conociera algo sobre ti, aparte de tu sentido del humor y que tienes una hija, estaríamos teniendo esta conversación con una cerveza y pizza.

**Frijolito26:** Amigo, vivo en el medio de la nada, confía en mí, no estaríamos teniendo cerveza y pizza.

**Rayo2002:** ¡Ja! Si solo pudiera decirte dónde vivo. Google ni siquiera puede encontrar este lugar. Ja, ja, ja.

**Frijolito26:** Pshh, ¿cómo sabes que no soy un raro de cincuenta años sin dientes y sin niños reales?

**Rayo2002:** Porque eres demasiado agradable para mentirme así y además tengo fe. Algo que deberías tener.

**Frijolito26:** Te estás poniendo demasiado existencial conmigo, Rayo. Me voy a dormir.

**Rayo2002:** Está bien, está bien, pero recuerda mis palabras, voy a hacer que confíes en mí.

**Frijolito26:** Buenas noches. :o)

**Rayo2002:** Buenas noches. :o)

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** tulgarita, maries24, cavendano13, Yoliki, almacullenmasen, saraipineda44, sandy56, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Angie Muffiin, Lizdayanna, patymdn, krisr0405, LissaPattinsonCullen, Mel. ACS, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, Cary, Jade HSos, jupy, May Cullen M, liduvina, y Karina.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**12**

**EPOV**

Me reí mientras apagaba mi computadora. Esa chica sacaba mi lado juguetón y ni siquiera la conocía.

Ella tenía razón sobre confiar en la gente en línea, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por saber quién era ella.

Quiero decir, tuve conversaciones con muchos otros padres, pero por alguna razón, las cosas que nosotros hablábamos parecían fluir con más facilidad. Ella parecía genuinamente interesada en nuestras charlas. Ella se protegía, por lo que no podía culparla, pero habíamos estado hablando durante la mayor parte del año y ni siquiera me había dado un nombre.

Dicho esto, necesitaba seguir mi propio consejo y comenzar a confiar en las personas en mi vida real. Me estaba cansando de pasar tiempo con personas anónimas en línea, sin importar lo entretenidos que fueran.

Mirando al reloj, suspiré, ya eran las diez y media de la noche y tenía que prepararme para la cama si iba a estar levantado a las seis de la mañana.

Recorrí la casa para cerrar las puertas con llave y asegurarme que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

Cuando llegué a la parte de atrás, noté a alguien sentado en una de las sillas en el área común en el patio trasero.

La luz del porche estaba encendida, así que podía verla bastante bien. Parecía joven y tenía lo que parecía una pequeña laptop o cuaderno en su regazo.

Su cara estaba agachada y su largo cabello no me permitía verla con claridad, pero parecía estar en sus veintes.

Estaba usando un pantalón tipo legging y un suéter enorme que se veía desgastado. Probablemente pertenecía a su esposo o novio.

Había visto un triciclo en el patio, así que sabía que había un niño pequeño viviendo allí, por lo que suponía que también podría haber un par de padres.

Esto me dejó preguntándome quiénes exactamente eran mis vecinos.

Necesitaba ser menos imbécil y presentarme, pero supuse que cualquier hora después de las diez de la noche estaba fuera de discusión.

Después de cerrar la casa, regresé a mi habitación, tomé una ducha y me fui a la cama.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** krisr0405, saraipineda44, Kriss, Liz Vidal, almacullenmasen, freedom2604, sandy56, J, patymdn, cavendano13, piligm, maries24, Cary, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, Lizdayanna, liduvina, somas, y Tata XOXO.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**13**

**BPOV**

Mi primera semana enseñando en Forks fue agradable y tranquila.

Pude conocer a un montón de gente nueva e interesante.

Alice, la maestra de Emily, resultó ser una buena chica. Con un día de conocerla, ya estábamos haciendo planes para el fin de semana, por lo que estaba agradecida.

También pude conocer a su esposo Jasper, quien resultó ser el profesor de historia que me había guiado a mi salón de clase después de haberme perdido en mi primer día.

En definitiva, la escuela era genial. Emily era genial. Mi departamento era genial.

Pero, había llegado a la conclusión de que mis vecinos de al lado eran hobbits.

Nunca veía a nadie allí. Nunca. Esto estaba bien, pero raro.

Quería decir, llegaban a casa tarde por la noche y se iban muy temprano en la mañana.

De acuerdo, así que estaba aburrida y puede que hubiera vigilado.

Emily dijo que había visto al niño que jugaba al básquetbol en la escuela, pero que no sabía su nombre.

Esperaba poder presentarme durante el fin de semana.

Mientras tanto, era viernes por la noche, Emily se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de mis padres y yo tenía una cita con un baño y un libro.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Lizdayanna, maries24, bellaliz, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Chayley Costa, Adriana Molina, patymdn, Kriss, Liz Vidal, Cary, krisr0405, freedom2604, jupy, tulgarita, cavendano13, somas (a mí también😝, pero creo que es una casa convertida en departamentos, por eso habla de área común), miop, May Cullen M, Jade HSos, Kabum, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Lady Grigori, y Mel. ACS.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**14**

**EPOV**

Estaba sentado en la sala y buscaba algo de, er, entretenimiento para adultos en mi laptop cuando escuché un fuerte ruido y un grito de mujer viniendo del departamento de al lado.

Reconocí el ruido de inmediato como una cañería explotando. Todavía podía escuchar el agua salir a chorros y sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez para evitar tener demasiados problemas.

Corrí al sótano y cerré el agua de la casa. Cuando regresé arriba, le dije a Brandon que se quedara en la cama y que no tocara nada hasta que yo regresara.

Agarré mis herramientas rápidamente y golpeé la puerta del vecino.

Después de tres intentos, sin respuesta, me preocupé de que algo estuviera realmente mal, así que, con un suspiro, entré en lo que parecía una casa vacía.

Esto no iba a ser lindo.

Papá iba a tener un ataque.

Y lo más probable era que me culpara por esto.

En este departamento, al ser el reflejo del mío, sabía exactamente dónde estaba todo, así que rápidamente subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirigí hacia la puerta del baño cerrada.

Ya había agua filtrándose por debajo de la puerta, pero afortunadamente no parecía extenderse mucho, lo que significaba que ya no estaba fluyendo.

Golpeé la puerta.

—Disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda allí?

—Por favor, no sé qué pasó —dijo una vocecita, sonando en pánico y posiblemente al borde de las lágrimas.

—Por favor, abra la puerta, señorita. Yo, er, vivo al lado. Soy plomero —grité a través de la puerta cerrada.

Escuché ruido y después la puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer muy pequeña y muy bonita vestida con nada más que una bata blanca de toalla. A juzgar por su cabello, era la misma chica que había visto en el patio trasero unas noches atrás.

Sus grandes ojos marrones, llenos de lágrimas, me miraron.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Abrí el grifo y escuché un ruido fuerte luego el agua dejó de llenar la bañera, pero noté que salía de la pared detrás de allí —señaló hacia la bañera—. Lo siento mucho.

Me acerqué a la bañera donde pude ver que probablemente era una cañería dentro de la pared que había explotado cuando ella había abierto el agua.

—No es tu culpa. Mi padre quería que arreglara algunas de las cañerías más viejas y seguí posponiéndolo.

Ella consiguió algunas toallas para limpiar el desastre.

—¿Carlisle es tu padre?

Me giré hacia ella.

—Sí, soy Edward, por cierto —sonreí y tomé su mano en la mía—. Encantado de finalmente conocerte.

—Soy Bella —sonrió y juro que escuché ángeles cantar.

Estaba tan jodido.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¡Y por fin se conocieron! 🎉¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** saraipineda44, krisr0405, patymdn, terewee, maries24, cavendano13, Adriana Molina, Jade HSos, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Cary, Tecupi, Techu, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, debynoe12, jupy, somas, piligm, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, phoenix1993, y Mel. ACS.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**15**

**BPOV**

Así que aparentemente no todos los plomeros eran gordos y peludos. Debidamente anotado.

Hubiera mirado la raya del trasero de Edward en cualquier momento, pero desafortunadamente, sus pantalones realmente le quedaban, así que no pude comérmelo con los ojos.

Sin embargo, tenía que decir que él tenía un buen trasero. Hombre, su esposa era una mujer afortunada.

—Está bien, cerré el agua de toda la casa antes de venir, es por eso que dejó de filtrarse tan rápido —explicó él.

Me paré allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y solo lo observé trabajar. Mis pezones estaban firmes y presionando con fuerza contra la tela de mi gruesa bata. Nunca había estado tan feliz de estar usando tela de toalla en toda mi vida.

La mayor parte del agua estaba siendo absorbida en este momento por cada toalla que tenía en mi poder, pero al menos no parecía mucho como un desastre.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo tener agua? —pregunté, mordiéndome nerviosamente el labio.

—Yo, em —se aclaró la garganta—, volveré en la mañana, ¿si eso está bien?

—Está bien, me iré a bañar a la casa de mis padres entonces —expliqué y lo seguí hasta la puerta principal.

—Sí, sería mejor si tú, ehm, tampoco tiraras la cadena. —Su cara se sonrojó un poco, probablemente reflejando mi propia vergüenza.

—Esstá bien, ehmm —arrugué la cara—, hombre, no me gustaría tener tu trabajo.

Él se rio y sonrió. Maldición, era un plomero caliente.

—Es un negocio familiar, Bella. Lo he visto todo, créeme.

—Está bien, bueno, eso es... asqueroso en realidad. —Lo miré y no pude evitar pestañear un poco.

Santa mierda, él me estaba convirtiendo en una de esas chicas que coqueteaban y se reían y esas cosas. No era bueno. Ya sabes, porque él probablemente estaba casado o... algo.

Frunció los labios y asintió, cerrando los ojos.

—Un poco, en realidad.

Sonreí.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana? —Mantuve la puerta abierta para él.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella —dijo mientras lo observaba cruzar el estacionamiento hasta su propia puerta.

Síp, su esposa era una mujer afortunada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Adriu, maries24, Katie D. B, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, May Cullen M, Mel. ACS, Yoliki, Jade HSos, somas, Lizdayanna, y Tata XOXO.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**16**

**EPOV**

No era bueno. No era bueno en absoluto.

Mi vecina era caliente.

Pude sentir sus ojos en mí cada segundo que estuvimos juntos en ese baño pequeño y estrecho.

Mi pene también la notó; el hijo de puta seguía retorciéndose y pidiendo atención.

No me importaba que fuera caliente, pero no me gustaba comerme con los ojos a la mujer de otro hombre.

E incluso si ella estaba sola, tenía que tener un esposo o... algo.

Quería decir, papá nunca compartía detalles sobre las personas a las que les alquilaba ese departamento.

Él siempre me había dicho que me metiera en mis propios asuntos en lo que respectaba al lugar de al lado.

Incluso si tenía que soportar algunos vecinos realmente malos, él nunca parecía tomar en cuenta mi opinión.

Me decía que era afortunado de que me dejara vivir allí, incluso si él me trataba como a cualquier otro inquilino y pagaba el alquiler real.

Él nunca había tomado en cuenta nuestros sentimientos. Le había hecho lo mismo a mi hermano, Jasper.

Después de que Jasper decidió seguir sus sueños y convertirse en profesor, papá casi lo repudió.

Si no fuera por mi madre y por mí, él probablemente lo habría hecho.

¿Había mencionado lo mucho que no podía esperar a que se retirara?

No me malinterpreten, lo amaba, pero él era obstinado y muy difícil de disuadir.

Creía que tener a Brandon cerca lo había ablandado un poco.

Como si supiera que su trabajo duro continuaría con el tiempo.

Una cuarta generación de hombres Cullen uniéndose a las filas.

La compañía que mi abuelo, Edward Senior, había fundado era muy respetada en estas partes.

Ahora, necesitaba una forma para que mis padres me contaran algo sobre la chica linda que vivía al lado.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Yoliki, sandy56, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, maries24, Katie D. B, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, patymdn, terewee, miop, tulgarita, May Cullen M, somas, Adriu, Kabum, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, leahdecall, Mel. ACS, Chany larraguibe, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Techu, saraipineda44, y Kriss21.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**17**

**BPOV**

Edward había venido a arreglar la cañería.

Me aseguré de salir de la casa y dejarlo en paz.

Estaba sentada en la parte trasera con mi laptop, leyendo una actualización bastante interesante de FanFiction, cuando escuché el sonido distintivo de una pelota de básquetbol siendo driblada en el camino de entrada.

La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí cuando caminé por el exterior de la casa y vi a un chico lanzando canastas en el camino de entrada de al lado.

Lo reconocí de inmediato como uno de mis estudiantes.

—¿Brandon? —dije mientras caminaba hacia él.

Él se giró y sonrió.

—Hola, señorita B. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Le devolví la sonrisa. Brandon era un niño brillante. Había escuchado de su maestra anterior que él podía ser un niño problemático, pero había sido muy bueno toda la semana.

Señalé el departamento de al lado.

—Soy tu vecina... supongo.

—Oh, sí, papá está ahí arreglando sus cañerías, ¿verdad?

Asentí de forma avergonzada.

—Sí, lamento eso. No sé qué pasó allí.

Brandon giró la pelota en sus manos y se la pasó de mano en mano.

—No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Asentí, me sentí un poco triste por quitarle a su padre durante el fin de semana.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Las orejas de Brandon se sonrojaron y agachó la cabeza.

—Realmente no tengo una.

Tragué con dificultad y respiré hondo, asintiendo, dejando que sus palabras se filtraran.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Sin querer presionarlo o hacerlo sentir mal por nada, añadí—: Oye, realmente no puedo hacer nada en la casa y mi hija está con su abuela, así que estoy un poco aburrida. ¿Quieres jugar un juego de uno a uno con tu vieja maestra?

Su cara se animó y su sonrisa me hinchó el corazón.

—Sí, eso sería genial.

Esa tarde, un niño de diez años venció mi trasero en el básquetbol y no me importó ni un poco.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** maries24, Mel. ACS, patymdn, Liz Vidal, LEAHDECALL, terewee, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Yoliki, krisr0405, Cary, freedom2604, Klara Anastacia Cullen, LissaPattinsonCullen, May Cullen M, somas, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Tecupi, y rubi25.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**18**

**EPOV**

Cortar y retirar parte del panel de yeso en el baño: listo.

Arreglar las cañerías y asegurarme de que nada más estuviera dañado dentro de la pared: listo.

Cortar un nuevo pedazo de panel de yeso y arreglar el agujero: listo.

Mirar por la ventana mientras mi hijo jugaba al básquetbol con la vecina: invaluable.

Nunca lo había visto tan feliz y despreocupado con alguien que no era de la familia.

—¿Quién eres, Bella? —susurré para mí.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí trabajando.

Necesitaba revocar el panel de yeso y volver en algún momento durante la semana para prepararlo y pintarlo.

Estaba feliz de poder tener algún contacto con ella; al menos llegaría a conocer un poco sobre ella.

Ella obviamente amaba a los niños.

Lo que era diferente.

Todas las mujeres con las que salí parecían amar a los niños al principio, pero al final, una vez que su verdadera naturaleza salía, descubría que habían dicho eso para mantenerme cerca.

No funcionó y, con el tiempo, confiar en alguien se volvió demasiado difícil de soportar.

Prefería quedarme soltero toda la vida que estar con alguien que no podía aceptar a mi hijo y a mí como un paquete.

Él era mi vida.

Había sacrificado demasiado para tenerlo y por ninguna mujer valía la pena dejar todo eso atrás.

Limpié el desorden que había hecho, bajé las escaleras y encontré a Bella sentada en el patio trasero con su computadora en su regazo.

—Hola. —La saludé con la mano y me acerqué a ella, dejando mis herramientas al lado de mi puerta trasera.

Levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

—¡Oh, hola! ¿Ya terminaste? —sonrió.

—No del todo. Tendré que volver y pintar un poco.

Ella asintió.

—Solo avísame. Tendré que sacar a mi hija de la casa cuando lo hagas.

—No hay problema —asentí mientras nos mirábamos.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero no quería presionar.

—Oh, ehm, Brandon está adentro viendo televisión. Creo que lo cansé.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Conociste a mi hijo? —No quería decirle que los había estado viendo jugar.

Pensé que podría haber parecido un poco raro estar observándola. Lo último que quería era parecer un acosador.

—Sí, ehm, soy su maestra, en realidad —asintió con énfasis.

—Me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier cosa que él haya hecho o probablemente hará —me reí nerviosamente.

Ella agitó la mano con desdén.

—Es un gran chico, no te preocupes.

La verdad en sus ojos me dejó sin palabras.

Ella no lo había juzgado como habían hecho muchas de las otras maestras.

Ella no lo había etiquetado como un alborotador.

Ella lo había aceptado.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, saraipineda44, Cary, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, patymdn, alejandra1987, Techu, Lizdayanna, May Cullen M, Liz Vidal, maries24, Brenda Cullenn, liduvina, Katie D. B, Jade HSos, Chayley Costa, y somas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**19**

**BPOV**

—Hola, bebé, ¿te divertiste con la abuela? —le pregunté a Emily cuando la recogí de la casa de mis padres.

Se rio y relató todo lo que habían hecho.

Ella estaba tan feliz por estar cerca de ellos.

Ella no había tenido una relación así con los padres de Riley.

Ellos vivían cerca, pero todo lo que hacían era aparecer para su cumpleaños y no se quedaban lo suficiente como para disfrutar del pastel.

Emily les recordaba demasiado a su amado hijo.

Si tan solo supieran el tipo de hombre que fue.

Lo que lo había matado no me sorprendió.

Nunca entendí cómo pudieron apoyarlo en todo.

Yo simplemente no pude.

No extrañaba las interacciones que había tenido con ellos durante los últimos cinco años.

Solo esperaba que se olvidaran de nosotras y siguieran adelante como nosotras estábamos tratando de hacer.

Edward terminó con sus reparaciones y abrió el agua tan pronto como se fue a su casa.

Esto significaba que podía reanudar mi segundo sábado en Forks y pasar tiempo con Emily.

La lluvia había comenzado, así que nos refugiamos en la casa y vimos películas mientras comíamos palomitas de maíz.

Sin embargo, una vez que acosté a Emily, recordé una vez más la soledad que habitaba en mí.

Parecía que siempre permanecía bajo mi piel y resurgía una vez que estaba sola.

Preguntándome si podía encontrar consuelo en mi amigo en línea, inicié sesión en la computadora.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, Mel. ACS, Iza, piligm, miop, Katie D. B, maries24, Adriu, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, terewee, Liz Vidal, Kabum, Yoliki, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Cary, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, sandy56, somas, debynoe12, Tecupi, Jade HSos, Vanina Iliana, Cinti, jupy, y cavendano13.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**20**

**Chat**

**Frijolito26:** ¡Oh, estás ahí! :o)

**Rayo2002:** ¿Dónde más podría estar?

**Frijolito26:** Bueno, a menos que seas un ermitaño como yo, ¿en una cita, tal vez?

**Rayo2002**: ¡Ja! Citas, es un concepto que no conozco. No he tenido una cita en tres años.

**Frijolito26:** ¿Por qué no?

**Rayo2002:** Oye, no quieres detalles personales, ¿recuerdas?

**Frijolito26:** Bueno, a menos que nuestros niños hicieran algo interesante desde la última vez que hablamos, no tenemos nada que discutir, así que escupe.

**Rayo2002:** Está bien, bueno, la cosa es que me gustaría encontrar a alguien que le guste mi hijo tanto como le gusto yo y supongo que no la he encontrado.

**Frijolito26:** Oh, tiene sentido, puedo identificarme por completo.

**Rayo2002:** Supuse que lo harías.

**Frijolito26:** Todavía no explica por qué no estás ahí afuera, quiero decir, tres años es mucho tiempo. No tanto como mis cinco años, pero aun así.

**Rayo2002:** ¿Cinco años?

**Frijolito26:** Sí, la misma razón que tú.

**Rayo2002:** Pero, quiero decir, tu hija tiene cinco años, ¿verdad?

**Frijolito26:** Sí, su padre y yo nos separamos cuando ella tenía tres meses y no ha habido nadie más.

**Rayo2002:** Maldición, eso es muy malo, Frijolito. Pareces demasiado buena para estar soltera.

**Frijolito26:** Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, Rayo. ;o)

**Rayo2002:** ¿Estás segura de que no me dirás dónde vives?

**Frijolito26:** Y esa es mi señal para ir a la cama, buenas noches. :o)

**Rayo2002:** Buenas noches. :o)

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** maries24, cavendano13, Jade HSos, somas, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, Klara Anastacia Cullen, saraipineda44, May Cullen M, Adriana Molina, Katie D. B, Liz Vidal, patymdn, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Labluegirl, kaja0507, almacullenmasen, Cary, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lady Grigori, phoenix1993, jupy, Kriss21, freedom2604, y Tecupi.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**21**

**EPOV**

Me acosté en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero todo lo que podía ver era a mi vecina.

Su largo cabello caoba, sus profundos ojos marrones y esos labios... simplemente me llamaban.

¿Cómo era posible que me atrajera alguien que apenas conocía?

Quiero decir, sí, ella había estado jugando con mi hijo y eso era algo muy importante para mí.

Su inocencia y dulce personalidad me atrajeron de inmediato.

Pero, tenía que mantenerme bajo control. No podía permitirme acercarme a ella sin saber si esto podía convertirse en algo.

Mi corazón había sido roto muchas veces y la idea de que volviera a suceder, me tenía luchando con mi necesidad de estar cerca de alguien.

No era solo físico, aunque la idea de tocarla me tenía duro como una roca al instante. Algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo sin el uso del porno.

Era más que una conexión espiritual, o atracción instantánea. No podía precisar exactamente de qué se trataba.

Y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Pronto me encontré pensando en lo que había debajo de esa bata de toalla que usaba cuando nos conocimos.

Y en cómo se verían sus labios envueltos a mi alrededor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, comencé a acariciarme con imágenes de la chica de al lado.

Y supe que definitivamente estaba jodido cuando su nombre salió de mis labios cuando me vine.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** krisr0405, cavendano13, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Tecupi, Jade HSos, Mel. ACS, melina, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, maries24, Lady Grigori, piligm, Klara Anastacia Cullen, May Cullen M, somas, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, Katie D. B, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss, Lizdayanna, y Chayley Costa.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**22**

**BPOV**

Afortunadamente, la semana pasó sin más incidentes con cañerías rotas.

Le había dado a Carlisle el visto bueno para ir al departamento y hacer las reparaciones, lo que significaba que no pude ver a Edward en toda la semana.

Brandon no era más que dulce durante la escuela. Era un soplo de aire fresco tener un estudiante tan dedicado a sus estudios.

Era un niño muy inteligente. No podía creer lo que la señora Cope tuvo el descaro de decirme sobre él.

Me propuse darle a cada estudiante el beneficio de la duda y cada uno de mis alumnos me sorprendió.

A Emily le encantaba la escuela, lo que no me sorprendió ni un poco. Ella era la hija de su madre después de todo.

Había pasado la hora del almuerzo comiendo en la sala de maestros con Alice.

Ella había demostrado ser una gran amiga, ya que nos habíamos hecho amigas al instante por la literatura.

Y descubrí por ella que Edward era su cuñado.

Mi curiosidad por el vecino sexy y soltero me tenía ansiando hacerle preguntas, pero no lo hice.

No me atreví a sacar el tema.

No me había sentido atraída por alguien en años y no podía, por mi vida, entender por qué me sentía tan atraída por él.

No era solo físico. Era algo en sus ojos o su comportamiento. Como si fuera honesto sobre quién era.

No podía negar la atracción que sentía hacia él.

Había vuelto a casa un par de veces y lo había visto en el camino de entrada mientras se iba o afuera jugando con Brandon.

Él parecía ser un buen padre para ese niño, lo que no ayudaba ni un poco a la atracción que sentía.

Entonces a la noche, después de que Emily se había ido a la cama, me sentaba sola en mi habitación y chateaba con Rayo.

Él también me atraía de alguna manera. Me conocía y entendía en formas que nadie más había hecho.

Me sentía cómoda en mi entorno, en nuestra nueva casa.

Tenía un trabajo que me gustaba, amigos nuevos que parecían estar genuinamente interesados en quién era y tenía a mi familia por la que estaba muy agradecida.

No podía pedir nada más. Excepto que sabía, en el fondo, que necesitaba algo más.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Jade HSos, krisr0405, sandy56, maries24, Katie D. B, BCullen, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, terewee, Yoliki, patymdn, tulgarita, cavendano13, Tecupi, phoenix1993, somas, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, Mel. ACS, May Cullen M, debynoe12, Lizdayanna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Moni, y freedom2604.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**23**

**Chat**

**Rayo2002:** ¿Y cómo estamos esta hermosa noche?

**Frijolito26:** ¡Hola! Estamos bien. La pequeña está en la cama. La escuela le ha estado pateando el trasero. Sin embargo, le gusta. ¿Cómo le va a tu hijo? ¿Ya ha sido suspendido este año? No has mencionado nada sobre eso en toda la semana, ja, ja, ja.

**Rayo2002:** Ja, ja, ja… en realidad le está yendo muy bien. Su maestra es un regalo del cielo. Lo juro, ella es increíble.

**Frijolito26:** ¡Qué mujer! Conozco el sentimiento, créeme. Ayudar a un niño como tu hijo tiene un efecto tanto en la maestra como en el niño.

**Rayo2002:** Suenas como si lo supieras por experiencia.

**Frijolito26**: Podría, tu hijo probablemente está en buenas manos. ;o)

**Rayo2002:** Sé que lo está. Ha sido una semana muy ocupada, pero estamos resistiendo.

**Frijolito26:** Lo mismo aquí. Necesito salir más con adultos. Creo que dejaré que mi amiga me saque mañana a la noche.

**Rayo2002:** Voy a hacer lo mismo.

**Frijolito26:** Ves, podríamos conocer a alguien especial, ¿no sería genial?

**Rayo2002:** Sí, lo sería.

**Frijolito26:** Bueno, necesito un poco de sueño de belleza. ¿Vas a estar conectado mañana?

**Rayo2002:** Probablemente no, pero estaré el domingo. ¿Hablamos entonces?

**Frijolito26:** Absolutamente, te daré todos los detalles. Buenas noches.

**Rayo2002:** Dulces sueños. ;o)

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Yoliki, cavendano13, Katie D. B (actualizo 3 veces al día), deisymoon2, maries24, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Mel. ACS, Kabum, Fallen Dark Angel 07, krisr0405, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, somas, patymdn, LissaPattinsonCullen, Kriss21, debynoe12, Jade HSos, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, May Cullen M, Cary, y kaja0507.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**24**

**EPOV**

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, estaba muy nervioso.

Había visto a Bella jugando en el patio trasero con su hija varias veces durante la semana.

Se reían y estaban despreocupadas, simplemente siendo.

Ella era exactamente igual con su propia hija que como lo había sido con Brandon.

Mis sentimientos por ella estaban diligentemente tratando de resurgir, pero seguía tratando de controlarlos.

Había hablado con mis padres sobre Bella.

Traté de ser sutil, pero mamá vio a través de mí.

Por supuesto, mi madre sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado a Bella. Renée, la madre de Bella, fue profesora en la secundaria de Forks y mi mamá fue la secretaria de la escuela. Habían trabajado juntas por años.

Pero mamá se negó a darme los detalles, declarando que no era su historia para contar.

Ella me dijo que Bella había estado muy afligida por una mala relación y que necesitaba ser tratada con cuidado.

El único detalle que me contó fue que el padre de Emily había muerto, dejando a Bella sola para criar a su hija.

Entendía muy bien de dónde venía Bella.

Yo también había estado allí.

Decidí en ese momento que trataría de ser su amigo.

El sábado a la tarde, vi a Bella cargar a una risueña Emily en su auto y no pude evitar la sonrisa que adornó mis labios.

Ella era tan cariñosa y obviamente estaba dedicada al bienestar de su hija.

Y ahora sabía que era soltera.

El problema era que no sabía cómo acercarme a ella.

¿Parecería como un gran rarito?

"Hola, sé que te he visto medio desnuda envuelta en una bata de baño y tengo fantasías que te involucran a ti y a mi pene, pero ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?".

Eso probablemente no saldría muy bien.

—Estoy listo, papá. —Brandon bajó las escaleras corriendo y se unió a mí junto a la puerta principal.

—¿Tienes tu almohada?

—Sí, sí. La abuela dice que te preocupas demasiado. —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Sí, bueno, la abuela todavía se preocupa por mí y soy viejo, así que...

—¿Así que?

—Así que también me preocuparé por ti hasta que seas viejo —me reí entre dientes y abrí la puerta, ayudándole con sus bolsas.

Pasar la noche en la casa de su mejor amigo era un premio bien merecido para él. Había conseguido un diez en su examen de matemáticas, así que como recompensa lo había dejado hacer planes con su amigo Peter para una pijamada.

—Será mejor que te comportes —le dije intencionadamente desde el asiento del conductor mientras salíamos del camino de entrada.

—Papá —se quejó—, los padres de Peter nos van a llevar por helado y luego vamos a ver una película.

—Eso suena divertido —sonreí.

Le aseguré que tendría mi celular conmigo y lo dejé.

En lugar de ir a casa, decidí encontrarme con Jasper y Alice en Twilight's Dawn para tomar una copa.

Bien podría aprovechar la noche libre de niño.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** sandy56, jupy, maries24, Tata XOXO, Karina, patymdn, cavendano13, tulgarita, May Cullen M, Jade HSos, Cary, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, Techu, Cinti, terewee, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Milee, debynoe12, saraipineda44, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Katie D. B, somas, Adriu, y Mel. ACS.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**25**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado años desde que había salido un sábado a la noche.

Seis para ser exactos.

Ni siquiera era legal en ese entonces.

Cuando Alice sugirió que saliéramos, me negué de inmediato. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si hacía eso?

Pero, mamá me convenció, diciendo que no podía ser un ermitaño para siempre.

Declarando que solo tenía veintiséis años y que necesitaba comenzar a vivir mi vida otra vez.

Así que con gran tristeza dejé a Emily con mi mamá y me uní a Alice y Jasper en su bar habitual, Twilight's Dawn.

Alice de inmediato me hizo un gesto con la mano y me abrazó cuando me uní a ellos.

Luego le hizo una seña a la camarera.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿qué tomarás?

Lo pensé por medio segundo.

—Una cerveza, ehmm, ¿Heineken? ¿Creo? —Miré a la camarera, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Sentía que acababa de cumplir veintiuno y casi esperaba que me pidiera mi licencia de conducir.

_Una chica puede soñar, ¿verdad?_

Ella sonrió.

—¡Ahora viene!

Me giré hacia Alice.

—Guau, ella es alegre.

Ella se rio y susurró:

—A Lauren le faltan algunos jugadores, pero es realmente dulce.

—Ahh, bueno, tengo que decir que esto es lindo. —Mirando alrededor del bar, noté que tenían algunas mesas de billar y una pequeña pista de baile. Todavía no había una gran multitud, pero aún era bastante temprano.

Lauren regresó con nuestras bebidas y comenzamos a hablar sobre la escuela y los niños.

Alice y Jasper eran unos años mayores que yo. Los recordaba vagamente de la escuela secundaria, pero debido a la diferencia de edad, no pasábamos el tiempo juntos.

Había pasado media hora cuando Jasper se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hacerle señas a alguien en la puerta para que se uniera a nosotros.

Imagina mi sorpresa cuando mi vecino sexy se acercó luciendo todo... sexy. Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba apuntando en todas direcciones como generalmente lo hacía y sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas mientras sonreía. Oh, y estaba usando una camiseta gris con cuello en V bien ajustada y unos vaqueros negros desgastados de talle bajo, todo el conjunto era completamente diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verle.

—Límpiate la boca, Bella, estás babeando —susurró Alice mientras Edward se acercaba para unirse a nosotros.

—Lo siento. —Me volví hacia ella pero mantuve los ojos fijos en Edward.

—Entonces, ¿tienes una cosa por mi cuñado? —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Ehmm, ¿no? —Fruncí el ceño—. Quiero decir que no tengo una cosa. —Tragué audiblemente y volví mi mirada hacia la de Alice.

—Sí, está bien. —Me dio la espalda para saludar a Edward—. Hola, me alegro de que pudieras venir. Conoces a Bella, ¿verdad?

Edward se giró hacia mí con una media sonrisa burlona adornando sus gruesos labios.

—Así que nos encontramos de nuevo, Bella.

Y sentí que mi vientre hacía una voltereta por primera vez en seis años.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Yoliki, Jade HSos, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, maries24, Emilse Mtz, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Adriana Molina, somas, Vanina Iliana, Karina, Techu, ELIZABETH, Klara Anastacia Cullen, phoenix1993, Adriu, debynoe12, May Cullen M, Mel. ACS, jupy, y Kriss21.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**26**

**EPOV**

Estaba casi demasiado feliz de ver a Bella sentada con Alice y Jasper.

Demasiado feliz porque esto significaba que podía conocerla un poco mejor fuera de nuestras zonas de confort y lejos de nuestras vidas normales.

Tal vez podría escapar de las garras de ser padre primero y solo ser yo por una noche.

—Así que, Edward, Bella aquí nos dice que tuviste que reparar sus cañerías. —Jasper sonrió y movió las cejas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, porque soy plomero y eso es lo que hago, hermano —respondí con los dientes apretados.

Puede que no tuviera juego. En absoluto. Pero lo último que necesitaba era que las insinuaciones de mi hermanito me hicieran parecer un imbécil.

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza y dirigí mi atención a Bella.

Hablamos de su vida en Forks y nos reímos de algunas cosas que ambos recordábamos de cuando éramos niños.

Yo era un poco más grande que ella, así que no fuimos a la escuela juntos, pero sí tuvimos algunos de los mismos maestros.

La conversación fluyó con facilidad entre los cuatro.

Por una vez, no me sentí como la tercera rueda y la presencia de Bella era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había experimentado.

Las mujeres con las que había tenido citas y que habían salido con nosotros habían estado colgadas a mí o irritándome muchísimo con sus charlas aburridas que evidentemente no nos habían llevado a ninguna parte.

Después de solo unas pocas semanas de conocer a esta mujer, sabía, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que ella era alguien especial y que tenía que dejarla entrar. Definitivamente podía, sin ninguna duda, ser su amigo y eventualmente, con suerte, algo más.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 Sin fijarse en el original😝, ¿quién creen que descubrirá primero que son ellos los del chat, Bella o Edward? ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** maries24, cavendano13, tulgarita, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, MARIA JOSE ESPIN, Kriss, somas, Brenda Cullenn, May Cullen M, Techu, twilight-love1694, ELIZABETH, bbluelilas, debynoe12, Caniqui, saraipineda44, patymdn, Jade HSos, nydiac10, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, jupy, Tecupi, y Klara Anastacia Cullen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**27**

**BPOV**

Era encantador y no podía mantenerme alejada de él.

Mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar a cada uno de sus rasgos faciales.

No creía que él se diera cuenta, pero no se quedaba quieto cuando estaba nervioso.

Su mano iba directo a su cabello, tirando de las puntas y toqueteando los mechones.

Sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas cuando sonreía y sus labios se levantaban más de un lado que del otro.

Pasé tres horas hablando con Edward y observándolo interactuar con su hermano y Alice.

Nada parecía forzado.

Nuestra charla fluyó sin esfuerzo.

Sentí una conexión con él como jamás había sentido con nadie.

Bueno, o sea, con nadie en la vida real.

No podía contar a mi amigo en línea como una persona real.

No sabía quién era él y sabía que nunca lo conocería cara a cara, sin importar cómo me sentía por él. Y sentía algo por él, después de todo, durante al menos un año, él había sido la única otra persona con la que había interactuado aparte de mis compañeros de trabajo y mi familia.

No había duda de que Rayo y yo teníamos algo, al igual que Edward y yo.

Por alguna razón, en el fondo, deseaba que ambos pudieran ser el mismo.

De esa forma, si alguna vez sucedía algo entre el hombre de la vida real que se sentaba enfrente de mí y se abría camino en mi vida y el hombre en línea que simplemente me entendía en un nivel más profundo sin necesitar nada a cambio, no tendría que elegir entre los dos.

Así que, por esta noche, disfruté de la compañía de Edward y me deleité con la atención que él me daba.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:**saraipineda44, Techu, patymdn, krisr0405, debynoe12, Tecupi, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, maries24, May Cullen M, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Labluegirl, piligm, cavendano13, Kabum, somas, sandy56, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y liduvina.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**28**

**Chat**

**Rayo2002:** ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

**Frijolito26:** Muy bien. He tenido una epifanía. :o)

**Rayo2002:** Oh, ¿de verdad?

**Frijolito26:** Sí, quiero decir, necesito comenzar a vivir de nuevo y, bueno, mudarme para estar más cerca de mi familia fue un buen primer paso de muchos.

**Rayo2002:** ¿Te mudaste?

**Frijolito26:** Sí, me mudé hace unas semanas. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve desconectada por siempre? Me estaba mudando. ;o)

**Rayo2002:** ¿A dónde?

**Frijolito26:** A un pueblito muy pequeño y muy lluvioso. Soy maestra y tuve la suerte de conseguir un trabajo allí, así que me mudé antes del nuevo año escolar.

**Frijolito26:** ¿Rayo?

**Rayo2002:** Lo siento, pausa para ir al baño. ¿Eres maestra? Guau, estás de humor para compartir esta noche.

**Frijolito26:** Bueno, supongo que no es como si estuviéramos intercambiando nombres, ¿cierto? Ja, ja, ja.

**Rayo2002:** Cierto.

**Frijolito26:** Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

**Rayo2002:** Fue revelador.

**Frijolito26:** Oh, ¿así que no soy la única con una epifanía? Ja, ja, ja.

**Rayo2002:** Definitivamente no. Creo que he conocido a alguien.

**Frijolito26:** Eso es genial. ¿Es bonita?

**Rayo2002:** Es hermosa.

**Frijolito26:** Eso es increíble. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rayo. Te lo mereces.

**Rayo2002:** Tú también te lo mereces, ¿sabes?

**Frijolito26:** Lo sé y estoy trabajando en ello. ;o)

**Rayo2002:** Bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que iniciar temprano y todo. Buenas noches. :o)

**Frijolito26:** Buenas noches. :o)

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 Bella es la que no quiere compartir detalles, pero es la que más cosas reveló.😝 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Jade HSos, saraipineda44, krisr0405, patymdn, tulgarita, cavendano13, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Cary Tecupi, somas, jupy, Vanina Iliana, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, Mel. ACS, May Cullen M, sandy56, terewee, Lady Grigori, maries24, Klara Anastacia Cullen, liduvina, Lizdayanna, piligm, phoenix1993, y almacullenmasen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**29**

**EPOV**

Cerré la ventana del chat y miré fijamente la pantalla en blanco.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Quiero decir, ¿podía ser incluso remotamente posible?

Negué con la cabeza y traté de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Durante el año pasado, había estado chateando con esta increíble mujer que parecía tan fuera de alcance que no me permití pensar más allá de nuestra amistad en línea.

Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Frijolito me había contado sobre su ex y algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido. Cómo él había estrellado su auto en un poste telefónico una noche, dejándola como madre soltera.

Haciendo memoria, esto coincidía con las cosas que mi madre había revelado sobre Bella.

Y la revelación de Frijolito de ser maestra y haberse mudado a un pueblo pequeño encajaba con la mudanza de Bella al lado.

Había visto a Bella en más de una ocasión trabajando en su laptop, así que sabía que tenía una.

Mi cabeza seguía girando con la información.

Y cuando Frijolito dijo que estaba trabajando en ello, ¿se refería a mí?

Había sentido una conexión con Bella, pero no estaba seguro si ella también la sentía.

Pero ahora, estaba confundido y desconcertado.

No le podía decir que era Rayo.

¿Qué si todo era una coincidencia?

Bella me miraría como si tuviera tres cabezas si comenzaba a decirle que chateaba en línea con una mujer que pensaba que era ella.

Decirle estaba fuera de discusión, con certeza.

Pero no quería mentirle.

Quería conocer a Bella y que confiara en mí.

Y necesitaba mantener la conexión con Frijolito ya que, si en realidad Frijolito era Bella, tenía que demostrarle que podía ser su amigo.

Confundido, apagué la laptop y me metí en la cama.

El sueño no vino fácilmente para mí esa noche.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Bella y pensaba en Frijolito.

Y sabía que, de alguna forma, eran la misma. Simplemente tenían que serlo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 En el capítulo 26 les pregunté quién creían que lo descubría primero, contestaron 16 personas, y hubo un empate, en los últimos dos capítulos vimos que, al parecer, Edward ya lo descubrió, así que ganó el #TeamEdward. Les debo el premio a las que acertaron.😝 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, patymdn, tulgarita, maries24, saraipineda44, Mel. ACS, Lizdayanna, Cary, May Cullen M, J, krisr0405, rosy canul, Kriss, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, phoenix1993, liduvina, Adriu, deisymoon2, Jade HSos, Karina, somas, y Liz Vidal.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**30**

**BPOV**

Las semanas que siguieron al sábado que me encontré con Alice, Jasper y Edward para tomar una copa, sentí que había hecho algo mal, como si inconscientemente hubiera ofendido y alejado a Edward.

Él comenzó a actuar raro.

Era como si a propósito se mantuviera alejado de mí.

O más bien como si estuviera apartándome.

Y por alguna razón desconocida, dolía.

Pensaba que habíamos tenido una conexión.

Bueno, tal vez no de forma romántica, dudaba que yo fuera su tipo, pero sentí que había algo entre nosotros.

Como si pudimos haber sido amigos.

Pero él se excusaba y se escondía dentro su casa.

Incluso Brandon había notado la reticencia de su padre a salir y unirse a nosotros.

Y sus excusas además eran realmente estúpidas.

Lo había dejado en paz. Supuse que había malinterpretado las señales. Tal vez me lo había imaginado todo.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 Ay, Edward.😔 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** somas, saraipineda44, maries24, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, Tecupi, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Cary, Katie D. B, krisr0405, Klara Anastacia Cullen, cavendano13, Adriana Molina, Mel. ACS, Ninacara, Techu, deisymoon2, Vanina Iliana, Labluegirl, kaja0507, alejandra1987, y Kabum.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**31**

**EPOV**

Mantenerme alejado de ella era brutal.

La veía irse en la mañana, anhelando, deseando que mirara por mi ventana.

Pero ella nunca lo hacía.

Sabía que ella había preguntado por mí.

Brandon lo había mencionado.

Jasper también lo había dicho.

Él había preguntado qué estaba pasando, pero no podía decirle. No podía decirle a nadie.

Sentía como si estuviera atrapado.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, la decepcionaría, la molestaría y la alejaría.

No quería perderla.

Así que no hice nada.

Mantuve mi personaje en línea, dándole esa parte de mí.

No compartimos ninguna información personal nueva.

Una parte de mí quería darle pistas, así tal vez ella lo descubriría por su cuenta.

Por otro lado, si lo hacía, ¿se sentiría como yo lo hacía actualmente?

¿Querría alejarme?

No podía arriesgarme.

Necesitaba idear un plan.

Necesitaba resolverlo de una forma que no la lastimara.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, maries24, Lizdayanna, sandy56, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Cary, Yoliki, Lissette, tulgarita, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Jade HSos, phoenix1993, terewee, somas, jupy, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Techu, Mel. ACS, Adriu, Ninacara, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Maryluna, Kabum, y Labluegirl.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**32**

**Chat**

**Rayo2002:** Hola :o)

**Frijolito26:** ¡Hola!

**Rayo2002:** ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Frijolito26:** No mucho. Calificando trabajos y preparándome para la próxima semana. ¿Tú?

**Rayo2002:** No mucho. Estaba pensando en planear un viaje por carretera con el niño durante el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias.

**Frijolito26:** Hmm, interesante, ¿a dónde?

**Rayo2002:** Tengo familia en Washington, cerca de Seattle. Estaba pensando en llevarlo allí.

**Frijolito26:** ¡Ja! Eso es interesante.

**Rayo2002:** ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Frijolito26:** Vivo cerca de Seattle.

**Rayo2002:** Oh, ehmm, ¿quieres encontrarte conmigo en algún lugar para tomar algo, tal vez? Sería lindo ponerle una cara al nombre en la pantalla. :o)

**Frijolito26:** Como todavía faltan algunas semanas, ¿puedo pensar en ello?

**Rayo2002:** Definitivamente.

**Frijolito26:** Bien. Ahora me tengo que ir. Está lindo afuera y la pequeñita quiere ir a jugar con el vecino.

**Rayo2002:** Está bien, hablamos más tarde.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 Parece que alguien sí tiene un plan.🙌 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Adriu, sandy56, Mel. ACS, cavendano13, tulgarita, LissaPattinsonCullen, krisr0405, Mile Cullen, May Cullen M, Cary, maries24, patymdn, deisymoon2, almacullenmasen, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Maryluna, phoenix1993, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Brenda Cullenn, bbluelilas, Ninacara, Fallen Dark Angel 07, somas, Yoliki, jupy, miop, Vanina Iliana, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y J.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**33**

**EPOV**

Miré por la ventana mientras Bella y Emily se dirigían al patio trasero.

Brandon ya estaba allí, jugando en la casa del árbol.

Él se había acoplado a Emily bastante bien, jugando con ella y entreteniéndola siempre que estaba afuera.

Tenía que salir allí.

Había puesto mi plan en marcha con Bella y necesitaba que pasáramos tiempo juntos.

Ella tenía que ver por sí misma que yo no era un mal tipo.

Porque sabía que una vez que me viera como Rayo ella lo sabría.

Sabría que le había mentido.

Sabría que yo sabía quién era ella, no había duda de que posiblemente ella me alejaría y, por alguna razón desconocida, la idea de ella alejándome hizo que me doliera el pecho.

Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, me uní a mi encantadora vecina afuera en una hermosa tarde de domingo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍**: tulgarita, cavendano13, Adriu, Kabum, patymdn, krisr0405, rosy canul, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Labluegirl, Tata XOXO, maries24, Mel. ACS, Tecupi, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Cary, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, phoenix1993, May Cullen M, y Lady Grigori.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**34**

**BPOV**

Me sorprendió gratamente ver que Edward había decidido unirse a nosotros afuera.

Era agradable tener un adulto con quien hablar mientras los niños jugaban juntos.

Siempre había disfrutado la compañía de las otras madres cuando llevábamos a nuestros hijos al parque local cerca de nuestro departamento en Chicago.

Emily se divertía mientras jugaba con los otros niños. Ella hacía amigos diferentes cada vez que íbamos.

Me gustaba cómo Brandon se había ablandado un poco con la atención que le había dado.

Había esperado que él me alejara o que fuera malo con Emily.

En parte porque era una figura de autoridad, principalmente su maestra. Sabía lo "fuera de onda" que era pasar tiempo con tu maestra fuera de la escuela, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Había hablado con Alice al respecto, preguntándole si sabía de su madre. Por supuesto que sabía, la pregunta era si me lo contaría. Fiel a su costumbre, no lo hizo. Ella me dijo que le preguntara a Edward.

Sabía que probablemente era un tema muy doloroso para que la solitaria vecina se lo preguntara, así que lo dejé así.

Me enfoqué en el hecho de que este pequeño disfrutaba de nuestra compañía.

Traté de permanecer lejos cuando lo veía afuera con Edward.

Después de que él se alejó de mí, no quería presionar y estar en su cara todo el tiempo, pensé que lo dejaría venir a mí.

Y al parecer, eso era lo que estábamos haciendo ahora, como lo expresaban sus ojos amables y su sonrisa amistosa.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, patymdn, maries24, Karina s, cavendano13, somas, Yoliki, Mel. ACS, freedom2604, krisr0405, Labluegirl, miop, Cary, terewee, jupy, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, phoenix1993, Tecupi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Adriu, debynoe12, LissaPattinsonCullen, sandy56, y May Cullen M.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**35**

**EPOV**

—¿Está bien si me siento aquí? —La miré con cautela. Sabía que había estado muy distante y tenía que rectificar eso, pronto.

Ella sonrió, cálida y acogedora.

—Por supuesto.

Me senté junto a ella en el patio y observé a Brandon empujar a Emily en el columpio.

Me aclaré la garganta, atrayendo su atención.

—Lamento haber estado ocupado.

Se giró para mirarme, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Está bien, Edward.

Cerré los ojos.

—En realidad, no lo está. Yo, ehmm, me gustas, Bella, y eso me asusta un poco.

De acuerdo, ahí está, lo había dicho. Pasos, sí, pasos de bebé.

Bella me miró por un momento mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Oh, bueno… ehmm, está bien. También me gustas, así que sí —dijo ella, volviendo sus ojos a los niños.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato, solo observando mientras nuestros hijos jugaban juntos. Sabía muchas cosas sobre ella, pero seguía luchando conmigo mismo para permanecer callado sobre ellas.

—Estaba pensando en llevar a Brandon a tomar un helado más tarde, ¿quieren acompañarnos, chicas?

La cara de Bella se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando se giró hacia mí, asintiendo.

—Eso sería genial.

Reunimos a los niños y nos metimos todos en mi auto.

Se escuchaban risitas desde el asiento trasero mientras Brandon y Emily se contaban chistes e historias.

Miré a Bella, quien se sentaba contemplativamente en el asiento del pasajero.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba pensando.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** tulgarita, Mel. ACS, May Cullen M, maries24, cavendano13, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, jupy, krisr0405, patymdn, saraipineda44, Vanina Iliana, liduvina, Karina s, ELIZABETH, Ninacara, Kabum, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Cary, y Lady Grigori.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**36**

**BPOV**

Se sentía tan… normal.

No podía dar en el clavo con esto, simplemente todo encajaba.

Las risitas y los chillidos de Emily y la forma juguetona de Brandon, me recordaban lo que podría haber sido tener una familia.

Siempre nos había considerado a Emily y a mí como una familia, pero siempre faltaba algo.

Riley nunca había estado en la imagen, pero él estuvo allí cuando estuve embarazada.

Recordaba pensar en el futuro y los tres yendo a tomar helado y paseando y haciendo todas las cosas que una familia hace junta.

Nada de eso nunca pasó.

El alcoholismo de Riley se salió de control y todo se fue al infierno.

Después que él murió, me olvidé de todos esos sueños y me concentré en terminar la escuela y en criar a Emily.

Al ver a Edward con su hijo, supe que él era un gran padre, no se parecía en nada a Riley.

Me podía ver enamorándome de él y momentáneamente me asusté un poquito.

Miré por la ventanilla del pasajero mientras Edward estacionaba el auto frente a Dairy Shack, sin registrar que en realidad estábamos allí hasta que Emily se inclinó hacia adelante desde su asiento en la parte de atrás y me dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se reía.

—Mami, ¿puedo tener dos bochas, por favor?

Salí de mis pensamientos y me giré hacia ella.

—Claro, bebé, vamos a ver de qué tipo tienen.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Adriu, Yoliki, maries24, patymdn, Kriss, May Cullen M, Cary, tulgarita, Karina s, cavendano13, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, sandy56, Ninacara, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, y Mel. ACS.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**37**

**EPOV**

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a tomar? —le pregunté a Bella y Emily. Ya sabía lo que quería Brandon.

—Oh, ¿tienen menta granizada con doble chocolate? —chilló Emily mientras miraba el helado verde.

Bella se rio.

—Supongo que ella tomará ese y yo querré dos bochas de doble chocolate Oreo.

Me pedí dos bochas de doble chocolate con nuez y pedí una bocha de helado de chicle para Brandon.

Todos tomamos nuestras copas y nos sentamos afuera en una de las mesas con sombra cerca de una pequeña área de juegos.

Quería preguntarle a Bella tantas cosas. Una parte de mí todavía dudaba que ella fuera Frijolito y pensé por qué no tratar de hacer que esa duda desapareciera.

Brandon y Emily se marcharon y se sentaron uno junto al otro al final de uno de los toboganes mientras se reían y comían su helado, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está el negocio de la plomería? —preguntó mientras se metía una cuchara llena de helado a la boca y gemía un poco.

Ver su boca y esa cuchara me apretó un poco los pantalones. Ella no tenía idea de lo sexy que era, lo que la hacía mucho más sexy a mis ojos.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Está bien. Tenemos un proyecto de viviendas que tiene que estar finalizado en los próximos meses, así que nos mantiene bastante ocupados. ¿Cómo se están adaptando a Forks?

Bella sonrió tímidamente.

—Bien. Mamá y papá están felices de tener a su pequeño frijolito cerca, ¿sabes?

Mi boca se quedó en una O, ella acababa de llamar a su hija frijolito, como en Frijolito26. Sentí que algo frío goteaba sobre mi muslo, sacándome de mi aturdimiento momentáneo.

—Ese es un nombre dulce para Emily. —Me limpié los pantalones con una servilleta.

Bella resopló y sonrió.

—En realidad, frijolito es el apodo que mi papá me dio cuando era chica, pero tan pronto como tuve a Emily, comenzó a llamarla su pequeño frijolito.

—Papá llama a Brandon su pequeño amigo. Recuerdo cuando yo era su pequeño amigo. Siento tu dolor. —Choqué mi copa en el costado de la suya en un falso gesto de "salud".

Bella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Padres.

—¡Imposible no amarlos! —terminé por ella.

Después que terminamos de comer, limpiamos a los niños y los perseguimos alrededor del parque. Bella empujó a Emily en el columpio mientras yo ayudé a Brandon en el pasamanos.

En un momento, Bella miró su reloj y mencionó la cena. Yo había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

—Oh, vamos a cenar con mis padres a las seis. —Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las cinco y media.

No me gustaba perder el tiempo con ella, pero quería asegurarme de que podría volver a verla pronto.

Decidí actuar como hombre e invitarla a salir. En una cita. Conmigo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊Por este capítulo (bueno, y por otro) fue que decidí traducir los nombres en el chat, sé que son un poco raros, pero así tenía más sentido, al menos para mí😝. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Yoliki, phoenix1993, Liz Vidal, somas, Mel. ACS, maries24, May Cullen M, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Tecupi, Cary, Lady Grigori, Karina s (son las bolas de helado, no sé cómo les dicen en otro lado, usé el término que se usa en mi país), miop, saraipineda44, patymdn, alejandra1987, liduvina, y krisr0405.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**38**

**BPOV**

—Te acompañaré a la puerta. —Edward salió del auto antes de que pudiera protestar.

Había disfrutado mi tarde con él. Bromear parecía como una segunda naturaleza para él. Me hizo sonreír, lo que era algo muy bueno.

Salí de su auto y me dirigí a la puerta principal, abriéndola y dejando que Emily entrara mientras yo me quedaba en el porche con Edward.

Emily hizo una loca carrera hacia el baño, dejándonos solos. Bueno, tan solos como podíamos estar con un niño de diez años de edad sonriendo de oreja a oreja sentado en el auto.

—Llegarás tarde a la cena —bromeé mientras me apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

—Meh, mamá entenderá —respondió.

Sonreí.

—¿Vas a hacer que tu madre te espere?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Soy su hijo favorito.

Me reí.

—Me aseguraré de informarle a Jasper sobre eso.

Él se puso muy serio, sus cejas fruncidas. Pensé que había dicho algo malo hasta que él sonrió suavemente.

—Escucha, Bella, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. ¿Quieres tener una noche de películas el próximo fin de semana, tal vez? No necesitaríamos niñeras y ¿podríamos hacerla en tu casa? —Se mordió el labio mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban hasta la punta de las orejas.

La cosa más linda de la historia. Él estaba nervioso.

—Supongo que sí. De todos modos, mis padres no pueden ser niñeros el próximo fin de semana, así que la noche de películas está bien —sonreí y asentí, agachando un poco la cabeza. Él no tenía idea del efecto que tenía en mí.

No me habían invitado a salir en mucho tiempo, así que no pude evitar las mariposas en mi estómago que amenazaban con hacerme devolver el helado.

—Está bien, bueno, me tengo que ir —sonrió tímidamente, luego se inclinó y me besó la sien. Sentí su aliento rozar brevemente el costado de mi cara antes de que él se enderezara—. Hablamos más tarde, Bella.

Me desmayé. Estaba boquiabierta y ligera mientras saludaba con la mano al auto en retirada.

Un momento después, Emily salió a buscarme.

—¿Qué está mal, mami?

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa boba en mi cara.

—Absolutamente nada, bebé.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** saraipineda44, patymdn, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Nelva Robsten, Adriana Molina, miop, tulgarita, Yoliki, kaja0507, Tecupi, Karina s, terewee, cavendano13, Jade HSos, debynoe12, somas, phoenix1993, Klara Anastacia Cullen, May Cullen M, sandy56, Ninacara, Adriu (son las bolas de helado, no sé cómo les dicen en otro lado, usé el término que yo uso), maries24, Tata XOXO, Mel. ACS, jupy, Cinti, y ELIZABETH.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**39**

**EPOV**

Me subí al auto y no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara.

—Eww, papá, ¿la besaste? Eso es asqueroso —dijo Brandon detrás de mí mientras salía del camino de entrada.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Algún día, hijo, querrás besar a una chica.

Me había detenido de besarla en los labios. Ella era demasiado tentadora y no quería ser el que hiciera el primer movimiento. Sabía que le gustaba y, a juzgar por su cara cuando me alejé del breve contacto que tuve con ella, probablemente no le habría importado.

Pero también tenía que pensar en Frijolito, porque una vez que todo se revelara, ella pensaría que la había engañado y no quería añadir leña al inevitable fuego que sabía, con certeza, vendría hacia mí.

—No querré besar a las chicas. Tienen piojos y ni siquiera son divertidas —respondió Brandon. Luego se giró para mirarme por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Bella va a ser mi mamá?

Mierda, se me rompió el corazón allí mismo. Me atraganté, sin saber qué decirle.

Quería decirle que sí. La quería a ella. Quería a Frijolito. Quería… pero sabía que tenía que esperar o perdería todo.

Así que respondí lo único que podía.

—No lo sé, hijo; veremos a dónde va esto.

Él asintió.

—Porque Bella es genial y es una buena mamá para Emily. Me gusta, papá.

—Lo sé, hijo. A mí también me gusta.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Lizdayanna, maries24, tulgarita, Techu, saraipineda44, Yoliki, sandy56, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, Ninacara, Tecupi, Adriu, Lady Grigori, somas, Vanina Iliana, Mel. ACS, krisr0405, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Cary, patymdn, Adriana Molina, Jade HSos, freedom2604, alejandra1987, y kaja0507.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**40**

**BPOV**

Hice la cena para Emily pero mi mente estaba en un lugar completamente diferente.

Emily estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con su iPod y bailando alrededor de la sala para notar la sonrisa tonta en mi cara mientras pensaba en Edward y lo dulce que había sido.

Lo habría besado.

Hubiera sido un poco extraño, ya que mi alumno nos estaba observando, pero el revoloteo en mi vientre cuando él se inclinó y presionó sus labios en mi sien me hizo sentir extasiada. Quería gritar como una fanática de Zac Effron en una premier de una película de Disney, pero eso lo habría asustado un poco.

Después de la cena y la hora del baño, me acurruqué con Emily en su cama y la hice escoger un cuento para dormir.

—Aquí, mami, no hemos leído Cenicienta en un tiempo.

—Está bien, bebé. —Le recibí el libro y le leí la historia.

Ella amaba todos estos cuentos de hadas con temas de princesas, donde el príncipe salva a la princesa de algo o alguien malo.

—Gracias, mami. Cenicienta es mi favorito —dijo ella mientras la arropaba y la besaba en la frente.

—Lo sé, bebé. También es mi favorito —sonreí y me senté en el borde de la cama, con cuidado de no aplastarle las piernas.

—¿Crees que algún día tendrás un príncipe? —Sus grandes ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos.

Sonreí y pasé mis dedos por su cabello.

—No lo sé, bebé, pero espero que sí. Ahora a dormir, tienes escuela mañana.

Ella bostezó.

—Buenas noches, mami.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍: **Tata XOXO, patymdn, Jade HSos, krisr0405, tulgarita, May Cullen M (no, no recibí en el capítulo 38, pero dejaste dos en el 39😕), Adriana Molina, valery1, Tecupi, cavendano13, Mel. ACS, piligm, jupy, bealnum, Klara Anastacia Cullen, saraipineda44, Karina s, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, nydiac10, maries24, freedom2604, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, kaja0507, y somas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**41**

**EPOV**

—Así que, estuve hablando con un amigo hoy —dije con un bocado del estofado de mamá.

Jasper resopló.

—¿Tienes un amigo?

—¡Cállate! Así que, sí, él estaba contándome sobre una chica que conoció en línea —continué, esperando que mi familia no quisiera detalles específicos.

Había decidido tratar de tantearlos. Tal vez conseguir algún consejo con el pretexto de usar un "amigo".

—¿Cuál es el nombre de este amigo? —preguntó el bastardo arrogante sentado a mi derecha. A veces, tener un hermano no era tan bueno como decían.

—Vamos a llamarlo Jacob, ¿está bien? Así que, de todos modos él estaba…

—¿Jacob tiene un apellido? —preguntó Alice, interrumpiéndome.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Ustedes son imposibles. Black, vamos a llamarlo Jacob Black, ¿está bien?

Alice sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Bueno, de todos modos, Jacob —miré fijamente a mi hermano y mi cuñada—, ha estado chateando con esta chica en línea por casi un año y la semana pasada descubrió que en realidad sabe quién es. Pero ahora, mi pregunta es, ¿él debería decirle?

Alice se rascó la barbilla, pareciendo que estaba pensando en eso mientras Jasper preguntaba:

—¿Ella lo conoce?

—Sí, hablan todo el tiempo, así es cómo él descubrió que era ella.

—¿Pero ella todavía no lo ha descubierto?

—No y él tiene miedo de sincerarse y decirle porque no quiere perder su amistad con ella.

Mamá me estaba mirando mientras papá se había ido a la otra habitación con Brandon para jugar un videojuego.

—Eso es muy dulce, cariño. Me recuerda totalmente a esa película de Tom Hanks. ¿Crees que ella estará feliz cuando lo descubra?

—Oh Dios mío, Esme, ¿no es muy romántico? —intervino Alice. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa con la barbilla en la mano y juraba que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Lo es —respondió mamá con un suspiro soñador. Jasper se había ido a unirse a papá y Brandon en la sala, considerando esta conversación demasiado femenina—. Este amigo tuyo tiene que enamorarla y luego decirle. De esa forma, ella no podrá decirle que no o estar demasiado molesta con él cuando lo descubra. Pero él tiene que decirle tan pronto como se sienta seguro de hacerlo. No lo alargues, Edward, ella tiene que saberlo.

Asentí.

—Le diré a Jacob.

Alice resopló.

—Sí, hazlo.

Mujeres.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Adriana Molina, Lizdayanna, Labluegirl, maries24 (son 60), patymdn, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, tulgarita, Tecupi, somas, phoenix1993, Karina, Vanina Iliana, Techu, Mel. ACS, Adriu, Jade HSos, y Yoliki.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**42**

**Chat**

**Rayo2002:** ¿Cómo estás esta noche?

**Frijolito26:** No muy mal. Cansada, los lunes siempre son difíciles.

**Rayo2002:** Oh, escuché eso, ja, ja, ja.

**Frijolito26:** A parte de eso, estoy un poco embelesada.

**Rayo2002:** ¿Oh? Cuéntame.

**Frijolito26:** Nah, preferiría no hacerlo. Todo ese asunto de la información personal, ¿sabes?

**Rayo2002:** Ja, ja, ja, bueno, yo quiero compartir contigo, así que tenme paciencia.

**Frijolito26:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Rayo2002:** ¿Recuerdas que dije que conocí a alguien?

**Frijolito26:** ¿Sí?

**Rayo2002:** Ella es increíble. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

**Frijolito26:** Eso es tan dulce, Rayo. Es una chica afortunada.

**Rayo2002:** Entonces, ¿pensaste sobre conocernos el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias?

**Frijolito26:** Ehm, ¿no le importará a tu novia?

**Rayo2002:** No, no creo que le importe. De todos modos, no es como si pudiera verte cara a cara con frecuencia, ¿verdad?

**Frijolito26:** Supongo. De todos modos, ¿a dónde vas exactamente?

**Rayo2002:** A un pequeño pueblo llamado Port Angeles. ¿Lo conoces?

**Frijolito26:** Sí, no está muy lejos de aquí.

**Rayo2002:** Podemos encontrarnos en un lugar público, ¿tal vez un restaurante?

**Frijolito26:** Oh, hay un pequeño lugar italiano cerca del muelle, se llama Bella Italia. ¿Has escuchado de él?

**Rayo2002:** Lo he hecho, en realidad, sé exactamente dónde está.

**Frijolito26:** De acuerdo, está arreglado entonces. Esto es genial, poner un nombre con una cara y todo.

**Rayo2002:** Definitivamente lo es. Está bien, entonces ahora que eso está arreglado, me tengo que ir a la cama. Es tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

**Frijolito26:** No hay problema. Buenas noches, Rayo. :o)

**Rayo2002:** Buenas noches, Frijolito.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** tulgarita, maries24, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Kabum, cavendano13, jupy, sandy56, krisr0405, piligm, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, phoenix1993, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Vanina Iliana, somas, valery1, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**43**

**BPOV**

La semana pasó rápidamente. Vi a Edward un par de veces, sobre todo cuando dejábamos a los niños jugar en el patio trasero. Él trabajaba horas extras y generalmente solo llegaba a casa después de la cena, lo que, entre la cena y la hora del baño de Emily, significaba que hablábamos de cosas tontas que habíamos hecho durante el día.

Edward no trató de besarme, ni siquiera como lo había hecho después de que fuimos a tomar helado. Eso fue dulce, pero me dejó con ganas de mucho más.

Suponía que Edward no estaba listo para eso.

No podía culparlo, pero tenía que preguntarle por la madre de Brandon. Alice todavía no me había dicho nada y eso me molestaba un poco.

No quería hacerlo en un entorno donde Brandon pudiera escucharnos, pero necesitaba saberlo.

No solo porque Brandon era mi alumno, sino porque me preocupaba por Edward y necesitaba saber que su pasado no se interpondría entre nosotros.

Habíamos hecho planes para ver una película el sábado y decidí que le preguntaría entonces.

Solo si mi propio plan de tener a Brandon y Emily dormidos antes de las diez de la noche, así Edward y yo podíamos tener un tiempo a solas, se concretaba.

Solo esperaba que estuviéramos en la misma página.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** valery1, krisr0405, Vanina Iliana, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, piligm, tulgarita, Techu, patymdn, Adriu, maries24, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Fallen Dark Angel 07, cavendano13, marme, jupy, Mel. ACS, phoenix1993, Karina, y calia19.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**44**

**EPOV**

Esta semana había sido la más larga de mi vida.

No podía esperar a que llegara el sábado. Incluso si la próxima semana se sentiría como una eternidad antes de que posiblemente todo me estallara en la cara, todo tenía que hacerse.

Todo necesitaba revelarse de esta forma.

Tomarme mi tiempo, ser paciente.

Tomó todo mi esfuerzo para no sostener su mano o besarla de nuevo. En los labios esta vez.

Podía escuchar los débiles sonidos de su televisor a través de la pared de su sala y cada fibra de mi ser quería estar allí con ella.

Quería sentarme con ella; estar cerca de ella.

Me di cuenta que estaba colado por ella.

Cada conversación que teníamos, cada mirada que compartíamos y sonrisita que ella me daba hacía que se me hinchara el corazón aún más.

El sábado a la mañana, estaba listo para ir allí y pasar el día con ella.

Desafortunadamente, tenía que esperar.

Habíamos acordado una hora y todos iríamos al videoclub y escogeríamos las películas juntos.

Esperaba que los niños se entretuvieran y nos dejaran solos un rato.

Necesitábamos hablar. Todavía no le había contado nada sobre Vicky, y Alice me había dicho que necesitaba hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Solo esperaba que ella no atara los cabos.

Porque ella conocía muy bien la situación de Rayo.

Pero una pequeña parte masoquista de mí esperaba que ella me confrontara con eso, así no tenía que hacerlo yo. Todo estaba muy mal, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, Tata XOXO, valery1, Jade HSos, Mel. ACS, patymdn, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, maries24, May Cullen M, Yoliki, cavendano13, sandy56, krisr0405, miop, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, freedom2604, somas, alejandra1987, Karina, Vanina Iliana, Cary, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, Lizdayanna, Adriu, y jupy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**45**

**BPOV**

Pasé el día limpiando la casa y asegurándome de que la habitación de invitados estuviera bien para que Brandon durmiera ahí. Eso significaba que tenía unas cuantas cajas que desempacar, ya que las había dejado allí y pensado que algún día lo haría.

Bueno, ese algún día era hoy.

Llovía a cántaros afuera, así que Emily se entretuvo pintando y con algunos juegos que ella podía jugar en la computadora.

A las seis de la tarde, la hora que habíamos acordado salir para ir al videoclub, Emily y yo estábamos vestidas y listas para ir.

—Hola —saludé a Edward después de abrirle la puerta y dejarlos entrar.

Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y la apretó ligeramente.

—Hola, Bella, ¿están listas para salir?

—Hemos estado listas todo el día —sonreí y le devolví el apretón.

Corrimos por la lluvia y todos nos metimos al auto de Edward sin mojarnos demasiado.

Emily y Brandon contaron historias tontas y se rieron durante todo el camino a la tienda mientras Edward y yo nos sentamos en silencio, solo compartiendo miradas pícaras de acá para allá.

Quería tanto que me besara, que dolía.

Había muchas opciones diferentes, pero nos decidimos por algo dulce y divertido que involucraba cachorros para los niños y luego una comedia romántica para nosotros.

¿Había mencionado que realmente quería que me besara?

Cuando regresamos a la casa, rápidamente hice palomitas y serví bebidas para todos, asegurándome de que los niños estuvieran acomodados y tuvieran su película reproduciéndose antes de llevar a Edward a la cocina para conversar.

—Hola. —Levanté la vista hacia su cara, que estaba a un pie de distancia de la mía—. Pensé que podíamos hablar un rato mientras ellos ven eso.

Edward tomó mis dos manos en las suyas y sonrió.

—Sí, necesito decirte algo.

Asentí.

—Debería ir al grano, porque esto ha estado molestándome por mucho tiempo y si vamos a hacer esto —gesticulé entre los dos—, necesito saber —susurré—. ¿Dónde está la madre de Brandon?

Edward ni siquiera se inmutó, haciéndome dar cuenta que debería haber preguntado antes.

—Vicky era joven cuando se quedó embarazada. No estaba lista para nada de esto y quería darlo en adopción. Yo no quería eso. Me enamoré de él en el momento en que nació, así que, con la ayuda de mis padres, lo crié solo. Ella renunció a la patria potestad cuando él tenía unos días. —Él tragó el nudo en su garganta—. Bella, ese niño significa más para mí que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Asentí, conociendo demasiado bien el sentimiento. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, amenazando con escapar y no podía detenerlas.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Sé que no es fácil.

—No lo es. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Vicky vive en algún lugar de la costa este. Está casada y tiene una hija. No seguimos en contacto, pero su abuela vive cerca y la vigiló por mí.

—¿Entonces no está involucrada en absoluto? —pregunté, mirando los ojos de Edward.

Sus ojos eran suaves y sinceros.

—No, él nos tiene a mí y a mi familia. Es lo que es importante para él y está bien con eso.

Asentí.

—Él es un gran niño.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo es.

Lo abracé, necesitando que entendiera que estaría allí para él. Cuando él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, se sintió muy natural, como todo lo demás con nosotros.

Respiré su olor. Se había duchado, podía decirlo, pero había algo más en él, quería enterrar mi cara en su pecho y permanecer allí.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** somas, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, maries24, Tata XOXO, marme, Yoliki, krisr0405, Kriss21, piligm, Mel. ACS, Adriana Molina, patymdn, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, bbluelilas, Cinti, saraipineda44, Karina, May Cullen M, Maryluna, y Klara Anastacia Cullen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**46**

**EPOV**

Podía escuchar a los niños riendo en la sala.

Mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de Bella.

No podía imaginar nada mejor que tenerla en mis brazos.

Le besé la coronilla, disfrutando del aroma de su champú.

Bella se apartó un poco y levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos, los suyos estaban un poco hinchados por el llanto, pero su sonrisa me dijo que no estaba molesta. Fue difícil para mí contarle mi historia y entendía lo emocional que podía ser para ella escucharla.

Me incliné y besé su sien de nuevo, como había hecho la otra noche.

Quería besarla.

Cada centímetro de ella.

Luego me incliné más y le besé la mejilla.

Podía sentir que su respiración se aceleraba cuando dejé un beso más abajo, más cerca de sus labios.

Ella me miró a los ojos entonces, lamiéndose los labios mientras yo apretaba mi agarre en ella.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabello y, antes de que lo supiera, ella cerró la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus labios se sentían increíbles presionados contra los míos.

Tentativos al principio, suaves y ligeros toques.

El calor de su cuerpo se propagó sobre mí cuando sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello.

Gemí, abriendo mis labios para ella y tomando su labio inferior en mi boca.

Bella gimió y deslizó su lengua contra la mía.

Con nada entre nosotros, nos besamos apasionadamente, dejando que nuestras bocas se amoldaran entre sí.

No podía recordar besar a alguien así.

Y sabía que no importaba lo que pasara entre Bella y yo el próximo fin de semana, ella sería la última mujer que querría besar.

—Eww, papá, ¿puedo tener otro refresco? —preguntó Brandon mientras nos pasaba por al lado.

Bella y yo nos separamos rápidamente, limpiándonos la boca y sonriendo ligeramente.

—Sí, amigo. Revisa en el refrigerador. —Bella se rio nerviosamente.

Tomé su mano en la mía y la llevé de regreso a la sala para ver el resto de la película con los niños.

Nunca había querido tanto que mi hijo se fuera a dormir.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¡Y por fin se besaron!🎉 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, patymdn, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, melina, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, terewee, Lizdayanna, Mel. ACS, Karina s, piligm, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, maries24, Liz Vidal, Labluegirl, krisr0405, debynoe12, freedom2604, somas, Vanina Iliana, y May Cullen M.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**47**

**BPOV**

—¿Crees que finalmente están durmiendo? —pregunté por décima vez desde que habíamos acostado a Emily y llevado a Brandon la habitación de invitados.

Él estaba realmente emocionado por eso, al pobre niño le encantaban las pijamadas y mi casa no era la excepción. Su exuberancia por algo tan simple me hizo sonreír.

Edward me acercó más a su costado.

—A juzgar por las risitas que vienen de arriba, creo que no lo están.

Ugh, realmente quería besarlo de nuevo.

Su proximidad estaba matándome.

Podía sentirlo, olerlo, su cuerpo envolviéndome en su calor mientras me apoyaba contra su hombro y me acurrucaba en su costado.

Media hora y un tazón de palomitas después, no había ni un pío viniendo del piso de arriba.

—¿Crees que están durmiendo ahora? —susurré, esperando que de alguna forma el sonido de mi voz no los despertara de repente si ellos estaban, de hecho, durmiendo.

Edward se inclinó, su cara a centímetros de la mía, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

—Sí, están completamente dormidos.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió, inclinándose y presionando sus labios en los míos.

Nuestras bocas trabajaron juntas suavemente, tomándose el tiempo para saborear el beso.

Edward chupó, besó y mordisqueó mis labios mientras yo trataba de contenerme de montar su regazo y frotarme hasta el olvido.

Sentí su lengua trazar mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrada, que le di voluntariamente, encontrando la suya con la mía.

No había tenido una buena sesión de besos en al menos seis años. Esto se sentía tan bien.

Gemí cuando la mano de Edward apenas rozó el costado de mi pecho, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío me estaba volviendo loca.

Terminé el beso, quedándome sin aire pero necesitando mantener mis labios en él.

Besé su mandíbula, su nuez de Adán, luego dejé besos hasta su oreja.

Las manos de Edward se habían dirigido a mis pechos, palmeándolos y gimiendo cuando dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras él me besaba la clavícula.

Nos estábamos descontrolando.

Teníamos que parar.

No quería.

Su boca se sentía tan bien sobre cada centímetro de piel expuesta que él besaba.

—¿Edward? —medio gemí, medio susurré. Su nombre salió como una pregunta, pero sonaba más como una súplica.

Él tenía que ser el que parara, porque yo no estaba segura de que pudiera.

Edward besó la parte superior de mi seno sobre me camisa y presionó su cara en mi pecho.

—Mierda, lo siento. No quería llevar esto tan lejos.

Giré mis dedos en su cabello, disfrutando de la sensación de los mechones sedosos.

—Está bien, solo creo que tenemos que ir un poco más lento.

Sacó su cara de mi escote y presionó un beso suave y casto en mis labios.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —sonrió y se encogió de hombros—, y tengo dificultades para mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

Sonreí y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. Solo un poco más lento. —Me chupé el labio inferior, disfrutando de cómo se sentía al haber sido besado a conciencia.

Él asintió, me besó de nuevo y presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Más lento.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, patymdn, cavendano13, tulgarita, somas, Mel. ACS, Techu, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, sandy56, Lizdayanna, phoenix1993, Vanina Iliana, Jade HSos, piligm, ELIZABETH (actualizo 3 veces al día, por eso creo que Fanfiction no registra todas las veces que lo hago😕), Adriu, Marie Sellory, y maries24.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**48**

**EPOV**

La noche del sábado fue la más solitaria de mi vida.

Sabía que ella estaba allí al otro lado de esa pared.

Me recosté contra el cabecero de la cama y la imaginé haciendo lo mismo.

Su habitación estaba justo allí. Solo cuatro pulgadas de postes y paneles de yesos con apenas aislamiento se interponía entre nosotros.

Nos besamos como adolescentes mientras la película se reproducía en el fondo.

Fue perfecto.

Y tuve que detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

Ella me había dicho que quería ir lento.

Podía ir lento.

Entendía lo lento.

Necesitábamos ir lento.

Besarnos fue un buen paso para ir lento.

Me acomodé debajo de las mantas y en la almohada.

Cerrando los ojos, de alguna forma todavía podía sentirla a mi alrededor.

Sus labios suaves y sus ojos entornados.

Los gemidos y gruñidos bajos.

Sus manos en mi cabello.

Me di vuelta, el sueño finalmente encontrándome después de horas mirando el reloj y tratando de escucharla.

Preguntándome si ella también estaba pensando en mí.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior:** maries24, cavendano13, sandy56, Lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, Techu, somas, Maryluna, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Mel. ACS, patymdn, ELIZABETH, debynoe12, Yoliki, Jade HSos, Adriu, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, May Cullen M, kaja0507, Klara Anastacia Cullen, phoenix1993, Brenda Cullenn, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**49**

**BPOV**

Edward y yo no nos vimos mucho el domingo.

Brandon se despertó y desayunó con nosotras, luego simplemente se fue a casa.

Edward vino un poco más tarde para agradecerme. Él tenía un trabajo que hacer por la tarde, surgió una emergencia y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Él fue súper dulce, besándome en la mejilla y prometiéndome pasar el domingo por la noche después de cenar con sus padres.

Después del almuerzo, Emily y yo visitamos a Alice. Ella me había invitado para un tiempo de chicas y le prometió a Emily que no trataría de enseñarle nada. Emily amaba a Alice, a pesar de todo.

Después de la cena, nos sentamos afuera. Emily se balanceó en su columpio mientras yo iniciaba sesión en _SingleParentCafe__. Quería hablar con Rayo sobre nuestro encuentro. No me sentía cómoda viéndolo cara a cara. Habíamos estado chateando en línea por cerca de un año, pero realmente no lo conocía._

Sabía que él era muy dulce, amable y generoso.

Ser padre soltero de un niño de diez años no era fácil, Edward también lo había confirmado.

Fruncí el ceño, recordando la historia de Rayo. Cómo su novia lo había dejado con un hijo. No conocía los detalles, pero me dejó pensando.

Qué extraño que los dos hombres en mi vida fueran tan parecidos.

Sabía que no había posibilidad de que Rayo fuera Edward. Era simplemente imposible. No había tantas similitudes.

Había millones de padres solteros en Estados Unidos. Seguramente todo era una coincidencia.

Esos pensamientos me dejaron pensando que tal vez, realmente necesitaba conocer a Rayo, aunque fuera solo para aclarar que no era Edward.

Negué con la cabeza, era imposible.

O tal vez un deseo.

Me llevaba muy bien con ambos.

Uno conocía mi personalidad y mis peculiaridades. Él podía hacerme reír con una simple oración.

El otro podía hacer maravillas con un simple guiño y un beso. Sin mencionar que nuestra conversación nunca flaqueaba.

Nunca había tenido un momento aburrido o incómodo con Edward.

Me desconecté, al no verlo en la lista de conectados. Era domingo por la noche y él generalmente solo estaba allí en las noches de semana, de todos modos.

Pensé que intentaría otra vez más tarde.

—Hola —dijo una suave voz detrás de mí justo antes de ver a Brandon correr y unirse a Emily en el columpio.

Sonreí y me levanté para abrazarlo.

—Hola. —Lo respiré y esperé que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

Quería ir lento, pero otra parte de mi cuerpo necesitaba más.

Mi cerebro solo necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Jade HSos, patymdn, maries24, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Mel. ACS, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, terewee, freedom2604, cavendano13, Marme, Techu, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, Brenda Cullenn, jupy, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, y LissaPattinsonCullen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**50**

**EPOV**

Sostuve a Bella cerca de mí mientras observábamos a los niños jugar un poco. No intercambiamos palabras. No sabía qué estaba pasando con ella, pero solo quería abrazarla todo lo posible antes de que todo explotara en menos de una semana.

Ya era tarde cuando llegamos a casa, así que mi tiempo con Bella fue corto.

Solo unos minutos después de que llegué allí, ella tuvo que entrar para poder bañar a Emily y prepararla para la cama.

La besé en la mejilla, mis labios se quedaron en su piel mientras la respiraba y luego simplemente la dejé ir cuando Emily la llevó dentro de la casa con una risita.

Brandon estaba callado cuando me dejó solo y se fue arriba a bañarse y prepararse para la cama.

Entendía por qué. Él tenía la edad suficiente para encariñarse y me di cuenta que definitivamente estaba encariñado. No era solo Bella, también era Emily.

Jasper me contó que había visto a Brandon jugar con ella en el patio de la escuela por la mañana antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Que se llevaban bien y que él la trataba como a una hermanita.

La noche del domingo, ni siquiera le eché un vistazo a mi computadora. No podía. La mentira me estaba comiendo por dentro.

Solo cinco días.

Cinco días hasta que pudiera decirle.

Cinco días hasta que la perdiera para siempre o me ganara su perdón.

Pasé la semana como solía hacerlo, inmerso en mi trabajo. Brandon se quedaba con mamá después de la escuela y cuando llegaba a casa, ya era demasiado tarde para ver a Bella. No quería molestarla demasiado sabiendo lo difícil que sería acostar a Emily si ella sabía que tenían compañía.

El jueves, era Acción de Gracias, así que Brandon y yo pasamos el día con mis padres igual que Bella y Emily pasaron el día con los suyos.

Cuando llegué a casa y acosté a Brandon, decidí finalmente conectarme a _SingleParentCafe_ y acordar las cosas correctamente.

Me había conectado y desconectado toda la semana, demasiado débil para hablarle; demasiado temeroso de que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** krisr0405, tulgarita, cavendano13, Mel. ACS, Vanina Iliana, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Marie Sellory, somas, patymdn, Tecupi, maries24, Liz Vidal, Techu, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, phoenix1993, jupy, melina, Lizdayanna, y sandy56.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**51**

**Chat**

**Rayo2002:** ¿Cómo estás esta noche?

**Frijolito26:** Estoy bien. Feliz, en realidad. :o)

**Rayo2002:** ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

**Frijolito26:** Cuando te vea el sábado, podemos hablar de ello cara a cara. Apestaría estar en la misma habitación y no tener nada que decir.

**Rayo2002:** Tienes razón, ja, ja, ja.

**Frijolito26:** ¿Qué tal tú? No te he visto aquí en toda la semana.

**Rayo2002:** Ocupado con el trabajo, como de costumbre.

**Frijolito26:** ¿Tu chica está consumiendo tu tiempo? Ja, ja, ja.

**Rayo2002:** La tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo. Desearía poder verla más, pero, como dije, el trabajo me ha estado pateando el trasero.

**Frijolito26:** Aww, eso es muy malo… :o(

**Rayo2002:** Ja, ja, ja, ya lo dijiste. Sin embargo, a mi hijo le gusta mucho, así que eso es un extra.

**Frijolito26:** Oh, eso es bueno. Apestaría si no lo hiciera.

**Rayo2002:** Lo haría. Entonces el sábado, ¿estás segura de que estás bien con Port Angeles? Estaré cerca de un pueblito llamado Forks, si eso está más cerca, ¿podemos encontrarnos allí?

**Frijolito26:** Forks estaría bien. Hay una cafetería en la calle principal, Newton's Café. ¿Podemos encontrarnos allí para el almuerzo?

**Rayo2002:** Suena bien para mí. Mañana tengo otro día ocupado, así que te dejaré ir por ahora. ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

**Frijolito26:** ¿Cómo sabré que eres tú?

**Rayo2002:** Tendré un pequeño auto de juguete del Rayo McQueen en la mesa frente a mí.

**Frijolito26:** Ja, ja, ja, está bien. Nos vemos el sábado. :o)

**Rayo2002:** Buenas noches, Frijolito.

**Frijolito26:** Buenas noches, Rayo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉 El próximo es el que todas esperamos, lo publico en un rato.😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** maries24, patymdn, sandy56, Lizdayanna, Jade HSos, Techu, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, May Cullen M, Isa Labra Cullen, Labluegirl, Maryluna, Mel. ACS, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, y piligm.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**52**

**BPOV**

No presioné.

No pregunté.

Mi cabeza estaba girando mientras me dirigía a la cafetería.

Ayer lo habíamos pasado con la tía Mary, la hermana pequeña de papá, y sus hijas gemelas que eran unos años mayores que Emily. Me distraje de lo que pasaría hoy.

Pero ya no podía evitarlo.

Acababa de dejar a Emily, diciéndole a mamá y papá que tenía una cita para almorzar con Alice.

Mentí.

Fue un mal necesario.

Me sentía bien por no tener que ir todo el camino hasta Port Angeles.

Eso significaba que si este tipo era un espeluznante acosador de cincuenta años, simplemente podía dar la vuelta y volver a casa.

Pero al ver el auto de Edward en el estacionamiento, mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Una oleada de calor me corrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la garganta.

Cerré los ojos y me tragué las lágrimas.

No podía ser.

Abrí la puerta, mirando alrededor por cualquier cosa. Tal vez si veía a Edward sentado con sus padres o algo así, eso confirmaría que él no estaba aquí por mí.

Pero no lo hice.

Había una mesa vacía en la esquina más alejada, cerca de los baños, con un auto de juguete en el centro.

Miré alrededor, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie estaba sentado allí.

Los otros clientes parecían ajenos.

Mis oídos se llenaron con los ruidos del traqueteo de los cubiertos junto con el de mi corazón, que parecía estar amenazando con salir de mi pecho.

Tomé una respiración profunda y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, volví a mirar la mesa y allí estaba él.

Edward parecía que había estado tirando de su cabello por días. Su rostro estaba pálido y su ropa un poco desarreglada.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, reconocí esa mirada.

Sus ojos estaban alicaídos casi como si tuviera miedo de mirarme.

Él estaba suplicando.

¿Pero por qué?

Sentí lágrimas calientes caer por mis mejillas mientras en mi boca se formaba una sonrisa.

Caminé rápidamente hacia él, sin importarme la camarera que acababa de hacerme una pregunta.

Sollocé audiblemente.

—¿Eres tú?

Edward se puso de pie mientras me dirigía hacia él.

—Lo siento, Bella.

No podía procesar cómo lo sabía, pero solo el hecho de que fuera él me hacía delirantemente feliz.

Me arrojé a su cuerpo, ganándome un "ufff" de él.

—Estoy tan feliz de que seas tú, Edward. —Acerqué su cara a la mía y dejé besos por todas partes.

Me envolvió con sus brazos y pude sentir que se relajaba en mí.

—Oh, cariño, quería decírtelo.

—No importa —beso—, estoy increíblemente —beso—, delirantemente —beso—, feliz en este momento. —Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo con todo lo que tenía.

Edward me besó la coronilla y cuando retrocedí para mirarlo a la cara, él tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

Ambos sonreímos mientras yo le secaba las lágrimas y lo besaba de nuevo.

La gente ahora nos miraba como si fuéramos lo más interesante del pueblo y suponía que, por un breve momento, lo fuimos.

Edward presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Solo lo he sabido por unas semanas, Bella. No sabía cómo decírtelo. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Sonreí y lo besé una vez más.

—Esperaba que fueras tú. Las señales estaban allí y estaba el deseo de mi parte, pero lo esperaba.

Nos besamos de nuevo, suave y sensualmente hasta que Jessica Newton, la camarera que había intentado acercarse a mí antes, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó si todo estaba bien.

Sonreí tímidamente mientras Edward explicaba que solo estábamos de camino a casa.

Agarré el auto de juguete de la mesa y tomé la mano de Edward mientras lo seguía fuera de la cafetería.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¡Y por fin se encontraron!😍 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Maryluna, Liz Vidal, maries24, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, somas, Techu, krisr0405, phoenix1993, valery1, Lizdayanna, sandy56, rosy canul, Yoliki, freedom2604, Cecy, almacullenmasen, piligm, y Adriana Molina.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**53**

**EPOV**

Alivio.

Eso era todo lo que sentí durante todo el viaje de regreso a nuestro dúplex.

Podía verla en el espejo retrovisor.

Ella estaba sonriendo y chupándose el labio inferior, provocándome con eso.

Quería pasar el resto de mi vida adorándola.

La amaba.

La amaba como a una conocida cuando simplemente éramos amigos en línea.

Y ahora ella estaba aquí conmigo y tenía la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer detrás de la pantalla. Ella era real. Era ella.

No había nada en ella que fuera inventado. Me había mostrado quién era todo el tiempo.

Y me había enamorado de ella. De todo de ella.

Había sido un completo desastre, sin dormir y apenas comiendo durante los últimos dos días.

Mamá y papá no dijeron nada, pero tenía la sospecha de que sabían que algo estaba pasando.

Por lo general me comía la mitad del pavo solo. Mamá tuvo más del doble de las sobras habituales este año. Algo definitivamente estaba pasando conmigo.

Estacioné el auto en su lugar habitual y prácticamente corrí para encontrar a Bella.

La levanté y la di vueltas tan pronto como ella salió de su auto.

Su risa era música para mis oídos mientras ella se aferraba a mí. Sus brazos estaban envueltos fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello y sus pies estaban a treinta centímetros del piso mientras nos llevaba hacia su puerta principal.

La guié a una posición de pie y esperé con impaciencia mientras ella abría la puerta.

Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó a su sala.

—Toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Me senté en el sofá y le sonreí.

—¿_Tú_ quieres algo para tomar?

Ella sonrió y arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

—No, en absoluto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a mí y me sorprendió sentándose a horcajadas en mi regazo.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer... todo este tiempo. ¿Eres Rayo?

La sostuve poniendo mis manos en sus caderas.

—¿Y tú eres Frijolito?

—Esto es surreal, como una película de Meg Ryan. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

Le conté cómo lo descubrí después de que Frijolito me dijera que se había mudado. Uní las líneas de tiempo y luego el hecho de que ella era maestra y que había tenido un gran impacto en Brandon.

También le conté que fueron muchas cositas que eventualmente llevaron a otras más grandes, como su apodo, las que realmente lo solidificaron para mí.

Ella dijo que había sospechado después de que le conté sobre Vicky, pero no estaba muy convencida.

Ella iba a rechazar la oferta de Rayo para conocerla, pero después de ponerse de acuerdo con Forks, simplemente tenía que verlo por sí misma.

—Lo juro, Bella, nunca quise lastimarte. —Sostuve su cara con mis manos y la miré a los ojos, tratando de solidificar todo.

—No lo hiciste. —Negó con la cabeza—. Me siento como la mujer más afortunada del mundo en este momento. —Se inclinó y me besó suavemente.

Le devolví el beso con entusiasmo, dejando que mis dedos acariciaran la piel del costado de su cuello, sus hombros y brazos.

Bella gimió y sentí que su piel se volvía de gallina bajo mi toque.

Podía sentir el calor irradiando de ella hacia mi ingle.

Ella iba a ser mi muerte.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** maries24, patymdn, ariyasy, saraipineda44, rosy canul, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, krisr0405, AnabelleGrangerCullen, tulgarita, Cary (lo siento mucho), Adriana Molina, cavendano13, Melina, somas, Tecupi, phoenix1993, angryc, jupy, LissaPattinsonCullen, Karina, Adriu, marme, Lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, Isa Labra Cullen, Tata XOXO, Jade Hsos, y Yoliki.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**54**

**BPOV**

Había dicho que quería ir lento.

Pero al tener a Edward aquí de esta forma, mi mente decía lento pero mi cuerpo gritaba ahora.

Me alejé para respirar, besando su mandíbula y su cuello mientras tocaba el dobladillo de su camisa.

Edward gimió.

—Bella, nena, ¿qué pasó con ir lento?

Le di una sonrisa sugestiva mientras me frotaba sobre el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Cinco años, Edward. ¿Lo sabes, sí?

Vi a su nuez de Adán subir y bajar en su garganta mientras tragaba y soltaba un suspiro.

—Lo entiendo totalmente, créeme. Tres años aquí, ¿recuerdas? Todavía no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con eso lento de lo que hablabas la semana pasada?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Quería conocerte. Pero ahora, siento que ya lo hago. De una forma extraña, nos conocemos desde hace un año. Eso es más tiempo que muchas personas. Además, ¿sabes lo sexy que eres, Edward Cullen?

Sonrió.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero todavía quiero llevarte a una cita real primero. Quiero decir, ¿qué le diríamos a nuestros nietos?

—Bueno, si me llevas a cenar, tendríamos toda la noche. —Me encogí de hombros y pasé mi dedo índice provocadoramente sobre su labio inferior.

—Me gusta la forma en que piensas, nena, pero aun así no va a pasar. Cuando durmamos juntos, haré que valga la pena la espera —dijo con voz ronca.

El aliento se me atascó en la garganta cuando sus palabras salieron de sus labios.

Santa mierda…

Sacudí la cabeza, sacando a mi mente del lado sexual.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Lo siento.

Edward negó con la cabeza y me acercó más a él.

—No te disculpes, cariño.

Nos besamos como adolescentes y hablamos un poco más sobre nuestras familias.

Edward ya conocía a mis padres. Él había sido el que hizo la plomería en el nuevo baño principal que hicieron en mi antigua habitación hacía unos años.

Después de todo, no habría mucha incomodidad a la hora de la reunión de nuestras familias. Eso era algo increíble.

Solo esperábamos que no se asustaran demasiado por cómo nos conocimos originalmente.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Andreina, sandy56, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, tulgarita, somas, maries24, cavendano13, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Karina, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Adriu, rosy canul, y ELIZABETH.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**55**

**EPOV**

Pasó otra semana antes de que pudiera llevar a Bella a una cita apropiada.

Nos vimos todas las noches durante esa semana.

A veces era breve, nos sentábamos en el patio trasero con los niños como habíamos hecho en muchas ocasiones, solo que ahora, la besaba antes de entrar por la noche.

El jueves llovió, así que Brandon y yo fuimos a su casa. Brandon y Emily encontraron un juego de mesa para jugar juntos mientras Bella y yo "conversábamos" en la sala.

Por conversar, quería decir que nos besábamos como adolescentes pretendiendo cuidar a los niños.

Ella se rio cuando le dije que los padres volverían a casa pronto. El sonido de su risita me hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que nos divertíamos juntos y de lo mucho que la deseaba en todos los sentidos. Mi pene estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Lo que tenía con Bella era increíble. Cada beso y cada toque con ella se sentían como si ella estuviera destinada a mí. No habíamos ido más allá de besos y suaves toqueteos de tetas. Realmente estaba tratando de ser un buen hombre y respetar sus límites.

No importaba lo mucho que ella tratara de romperlos. Y trataba. Mucho.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo y se frotó contra mi ingle en más ocasiones de las que quería contar. Ella se reía cuando me escuchaba gemir y luego se alejaba y actuaba toda tímida al respecto.

Entonces ella me recordaba que yo era el que quería esperar.

Me encantaba lo juguetona que era.

Realmente me arrepentía de haber impuesto la regla de esperar a nuestra cita.

Cuando llegó el sábado, estaba un poco nervioso por todo.

No habíamos sido más que abiertos y honestos con el otro, pero todavía había cierta inquietud por mi parte.

Yo no era un mujeriego. Ni de cerca.

Ni siquiera había estado en una cita real en más de tres años.

Dejé a Brandon en la casa de mis padres y pasé la inquisición española con gran éxito. Mamá estaba feliz de verme salir. Y estaba delirantemente feliz cuando le dije que era con Bella.

Jasper me había advertido que no la lastimara, porque si lo hacía, él se olvidaría del código de hermanos y me lastimaría de vuelta.

Alice solo sonrió y dijo algo sobre el tiempo siendo perfecto, lo que fuera que eso significara.

A las siete de la tarde, estaba llamando a la puerta de Bella con una docena de rosas en mi mano y mis sentimientos expuestos.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Isa Labra Cullen, Mel. ACS, cavendano13, Yoliki, patymdn, miop, tulgarita, maries24, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, Techu, Kriss21, rosy canul, Jade HSos, phoenix1993, Cary, Tata XOXO, somas, bbluelilas, Lizdayanna, jupy, Marme, freedom2604, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, May Cullen M, Klara Anastacia Cullen, sandy56, Tecupi, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Marie Sellory, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**56**

**BPOV**

Había sido un manojo de nervios todo el día.

Mamá estaba muy feliz cuando finalmente le conté sobre el guapo vecino y yo.

Ella incluso fue tan lejos como para ofrecer servicio de niñera para Emily y Brandon, solo para asegurarse de que Edward y yo no solo tuviéramos la tarde sino toda la noche para nosotros solos.

Me sonrojé y le dije que sus padres iban a cuidar a Brandon por la tarde, pero que Jasper y Alice lo iban a tener durante la noche y la mayor parte del domingo.

Alice insistió, algo sobre yo finalmente consiguiendo algo bueno en mi vida. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Finalmente sentí que volver a casa era lo mejor que había hecho.

Como si tal vez debería haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero entonces, tal vez no me habría juntado con Edward, el tiempo lo era todo, y suponía que era correcto para nosotros ahora.

Miré el reloj y mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando me di cuenta que eran casi las siete.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ya había marcado un agujero en la alfombra junto a la puerta de tanto pasear.

Abrí la puerta para encontrar a un sonriente Edward sosteniendo un bonito ramo de flores y una sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios mío —sonreí—, nadie me había regalado flores antes.

Las orejas de Edward se sonrojaron.

—No estaba seguro sobre ellas, pero pensé que haría esto bien.

Las recibí y lo invité a entrar mientras ponía las rosas en un poco de agua.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vas a llevarme? —le pregunté mientras buscaba un florero en la alacena de la cocina.

Lo miré mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo ehmm, te hice la cena, en realidad. —Se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo y no me miró a los ojos.

Sonreí, el gesto tan dulce que no pude evitarlo.

—No sabía que cocinabas.

Sus ojos regresaron a los míos.

—Sí, bueno, cuando estás criando a un niño por tu cuenta, aprendes rápidamente que los perritos calientes y las cenas Kraft solo sirven hasta cierto punto.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay en el menú, señor Cullen? —Corté los extremos de los tallos de las rosas y las coloqué en el florero que había encontrado.

—Bueno, espero que te gusten las costillas a la parrilla y las papas al horno —respondió con una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Típico de hombre. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacerlo sin que yo supiera?

—Lo hice en la casa de mis padres. La parrilla de papá es mejor que la mía —se rio entre dientes.

Coloqué el arreglo floral en la encimera de la cocina.

—Ahhh, ya veo. Bueno, entonces vamos. —Le sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla.

Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y me llevó a la puerta de al lado a través del patio trasero contiguo.

Al minuto en que abrió la puerta, tuve que sonreír. Él había arreglado su cocina para que luciera como un restaurante, usando flores, velas y mantelería bonita. La iluminación tenue hacía que todo se viera muy diferente de la forma habitual.

—Esto es hermoso, Edward. No tenías que hacer todo esto.

—Quería hacerlo. Podría haberte llevado a cualquier lugar, pero la realidad es que te quería toda para mí —sonrió y juro que mis ovarios explotaron.

Me puse de puntitas y lo besé en los labios.

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedir.

Edward me devolvió el beso.

—Empecemos con la cena, luego podemos comer el postre.

—Oh, me gusta el sonido de eso. —Arqueé una ceja y me chupé el labio inferior.

Él era tan tentador y no parecía saberlo.

Edward sacó una silla y me hizo tomar asiento mientras él iba a la encimera a buscar nuestros platos.

—Santa mierda, no me comeré todo eso, Edward —me reí. Tenía alrededor de la mitad de un costillar y una enorme papa al horno con una gran porción de ensalada apilada en el plato, lo que lo hacía parecer pequeño en lugar de su tamaño normal.

—Come, cariño. Vas a necesitar las calorías extras para lo que he planeado para ti. —Me guiñó un ojo y atacó su papa, haciéndola puré y añadiéndole mantequilla, sal y pimienta.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente.

Santa mierda.

Comimos en silencio, intercambiando comentarios menores. Todo estaba muy delicioso.

—Realmente no tenía idea de que podías cocinar de esta forma —dije mientras me limpiaba la boca. Había comido solo la mitad de mi plato, pero estaba llena.

Y lista para el postre.

Edward también se limpió la boca.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Me levanté de mi asiento y rodeé la mesa para pararme a su lado.

—Creo que estoy lista para el postre ahora.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron cuando me miró desde su asiento y su lengua se deslizó rápidamente sobre su labio inferior.

—Creo que los dos disfrutaremos de lo que he planeado.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¡Ya se viene lo "bueno"!😝 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** maries24, Tecupi, Labluegirl (creo que es solo porque siempre hacen medio psíquica a Alice😕), tulgarita, phoenix1993, Lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, krisr0405, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, Mel. ACS, sandy56, cavendano13, Isa Labra Cullen, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, piligm, Adriu, alejandra1987, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, May Cullen M, Lady Grigori, Cary, Yoliki, Jade HSos, y somas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**57**

**EPOV**

Moví mi silla hacia atrás y acerqué a Bella para que se sentara en mi regazo.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Bella sonrió y me besó suavemente.

—Estoy más que segura, Edward.

Le devolví el beso, metiendo mi lengua en su boca y probándola; dejando a mi lengua hacer lo que otras partes de mi cuerpo habían estado desesperadas por hacer durante los últimos meses.

Gemí cuando sentí sus manos tirar de mi camisa. Deslicé mi mano por su muslo y bajo su falda, dejando que se juntara tanto como era posible.

Bella levantó su trasero de mi regazo, dejándome deslizar la mano más arriba, revelando sus bragas azules de encaje.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca y viajaron a mi mandíbula mientras lamía y mordisqueaba.

—Bella, había planeado comida real para el postre, ya sabes —me reí entre dientes.

—Mmm, esto de aquí está bien —se rio y me mordió el cuello juguetonamente, haciéndome sonreír.

Agarré su cintura y la giré para que se sentara a horcajadas en mi regazo y me enfrentara. Luego presioné mis labios en los de ella otra vez.

Terminé el beso y pasé mis manos por sus muslos, costados y brazos.

—¿Vienes arriba conmigo?

Bella se puso de pie y sonrió mientras extendía su mano.

—Lidera el camino.

Hicimos una rápida carrera hacia mi habitación donde había encendido un montón de esas falsas velas a batería.

—Esto es hermoso, Edward. —Bella sonrió mientras contemplaba la habitación.

Me giré hacia ella.

—Te dije que quería hacer esto especial. Tú no solo eres Bella, eres mi Frijolito.

Sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa.

—Eso es tan dulce, Edward. ¡Me encanta! —Se chupó el labio inferior con los dientes y dio un paso, acortando la distancia entre nosotros—. Ahora, deja de postergarlo. Dijiste que harías que valga la pena la espera. —Se puso de puntitas y me susurró al oído—: Muéstrame.

Agarré su cintura, la alineé con mi cuerpo y estrellé mis labios en los suyos.

No había forma de que ella pudiera ser tan sexy y no saberlo.

¿No sabía lo que eso me hacía? Demonios, solo estar cerca de ella me provocaba una erección. Saqué mis labios de los suyos y besé su mandíbula y cuello mientras sus manos trabajaban para sacarme la camisa de los pantalones.

Me aparté para ayudarla a sacarla.

—Mmm, Edward... ¿esto es lo que me he estado perdiendo? Maldita sea, te habría pedido que arreglaras mis cañerías sin camisa si lo hubiera sabido —se rio entre dientes y pasó sus manos por mi pecho y abdominales, sus ojos contemplándome.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí entre dientes.

—Ahora estás usando demasiada ropa, cariño.

Bella me ayudó con su camisa y falda. En cuestión de segundos, ambos estábamos en ropa interior mirándonos.

—Supongo que esto es, ¿eh? —preguntó ella.

Pasé mis manos sobre sus hombros, bajando los breteles de su sostén en el proceso. Bella llevó sus manos entre sus pechos y desprendió el broche, dejando al sostén caer al piso detrás de ella.

—Eres preciosa —murmuré y la besé apasionadamente.

Dejé que mis manos vagaran por la extensión de su pecho desnudo. La piel recién expuesta se volvió de gallina bajo mi toque mientras la respiración de Bella se aceleraba imitando a la mía.

Besé un camino por su garganta, hasta sus clavículas y finalmente sus pechos. Lamí y mordisqueé sus pezones hasta que ella rogó por más; sus dedos acariciando mi cuero cabelludo y empujando mi cara contra su pecho casi dolorosamente.

La empujé suavemente hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas golpeó la cama. Luego enganché mis dedos en ambos lados de sus bragas.

—Estas necesitan irse. —La miré a los ojos y sonreí con satisfacción por la forma en que me miraba con tanta hambre.

Estaba decidido a hacer esto bueno para ella.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y bajé sus bragas, pasando mis dedos ligeramente por el exterior de sus muslos y piernas hasta que dio un paso fuera de ellas.

—Siéntate —le ordené. Luego separé sus rodillas y besé el interior de ellas.

Bella gimió y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

—Oh, Dios, Edward, no tienes que hacer esto.

—Shhh, te dije que haría que valga la pena la espera. ¿Confías en mí? —sonreí y besé un camino hacia el interior de su muslo.

Su respuesta salió en un gemido entrecortado.

—S-sí.

—Buena chica. Ahora, recuéstate y relájate. —Besé su hueso púbico ganándome un suave gemido.

Separé sus labios menores y me sumergí como un hombre hambriento. No había forma de que me detuviera antes de que ella consiguiera lo suyo.

Cinco años era demasiado tiempo para que una mujer tan hermosa estuviera sola y quería asegurarme de hacer su primera vez después de tanto tiempo la mejor de su vida.

Bella se removió y gimió bajo mi toque.

Con cada lamida y giro de mi lengua, escuchaba un nuevo sonido borbotear de sus labios.

Metí a mis dedos a la mezcla, ella estaba tan mojada y cerca del clímax. Podía sentir sus paredes contraerse alrededor de mis dedos mientras trabajaba para llevarla allí.

—Por favor, Edward, no te detengas. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, no te detengas —cantó sin aliento.

No iba a negarme a ella.

Giré mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris y curvé mis dedos, encontrando ese lugar especial en lo profundo de ella.

—Joder, joder... santa mierda... —susurró, haciéndome sonreír mientras mi boca todavía estaba unida a su centro. Nunca antes la había escuchado maldecir.

Era como música para mis oídos.

Sus caderas se levantaron y sus músculos internos se apretaron en mis dedos mientras me tiraba el cabello y montaba mi cara al máximo.

Besé sus muslos suavemente, facilitando la bajada de su felicidad.

Luego la ayudé a moverse más arriba en la cama y me subí sobre ella, besando un camino por su cuerpo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 Hoy voy a estar publicando los últimos capítulos.😭 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Yoliki, Tata XOXO, sandy56, terewee, rosy canul, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Isa Labra Cullen, calia19, Maryluna, jupy, tulgarita, patymdn, miop, somas, cavendano13, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, May Cullen M, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, Marie Sellory, Adriu, Ninacara, piligm, Mel. ACS, Cary, maries24, Labluegirl, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**58**

**BPOV**

Oh Dios, me preguntaba si era demasiado pronto para pedirle que se casara conmigo.

Podía hacerlo.

Podía pedirle casamiento.

Ese fue el mejor orgasmo que jamás había experimentado.

Y a juzgar por la sonrisa de Edward mientras cubría mi cuerpo con el suyo, él también estaba malditamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Entonces te gustó, ¿eh?

Sonreí y besé sus labios.

—¿Estás bromeando? Eso fue increíble.

—Bien. —Me besó, su lengua mezclándose con la mía.

Podía probarme en él y me encantaba.

Me agaché y empujé su bóxer por su trasero, y lo bajé con los dedos de los pies, abriéndome para acunar su cuerpo cómodamente entre mis muslos.

Pasé mis uñas por su espalda, cada músculo flexionándose bajo mi toque.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi piel mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su barbilla y su nuez de Adán.

Él estaba duro y listo, presionado contra mi muslo. Estiré una mano y lo acaricié.

—¿Querías que yo...? —me callé mirándolo.

No había hecho eso en años, pero las mamadas eran como andar en bicicleta, ¿verdad? ¿No te olvidas?

—Ahora no, nena, necesito estar dentro de ti. —Se acercó más a mí y me besó.

Terminé el beso.

—¿Tienes preservativos?

Habría apestado si no tenía. No tomaba anticonceptivos ni nada, y no había forma de que me arriesgara a quedar embarazada en este momento.

Edward sonrió.

—Es bueno que uno de nosotros esté pensando con la cabeza correcta.

Sonreí y lo solté mientras se estiraba hacia su mesita de luz para conseguir lo que necesitábamos.

Edward se arrodilló entre mis muslos y lo observé mientras abría el paquetito y ponía el preservativo en su longitud.

Había olvidado lo erótico que era ver a un hombre desnudo tocarse a sí mismo.

Gemí cuando Edward presionó sus dedos en mi raja y pellizco mi clítoris suavemente. Sonrió cuando moví mis caderas contra su mano.

—Provocador —bromeé mientras él se bajaba sobre mí.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

—No dirás eso por mucho tiempo.

Él estaba justo allí, su dureza presionada contra mi suavidad. Abrí más amplio mis muslos para aceptarlo, gimiendo mientras mi cuerpo se estiraba para acomodarlo.

Las caderas de Edward se movieron lentamente, deliberadamente prolongando su placer y el mío mientras mis manos se agarraban a sus hombros.

Él estaba posado en sus brazos que estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras miraba hacia donde estábamos unidos.

—Jodidamente hermoso —gimió y acercó sus labios a mis pechos, provocando mis pezones con su lengua y labios.

Gemí, sintiéndolo moverse dentro de mí. Cada embestida me enviaba más y más alto, más cerca de mi liberación.

—Más, Edward... por favor —supliqué meciendo mis caderas en sincronía con las suyas mientras mis talones empujaban su trasero.

Edward embistió en mí con más fervor. Acelerando sus embestidas y jadeando cuando su boca encontró la mía.

Nos movimos juntos, nuestras bocas tocándose pero sin besarse, solo respirando el aire del otro, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. Nunca había compartido algo tan íntimo con nadie.

Nuestros cuerpos brillaban por el sudor, el cabello de Edward era un desastre, más que de costumbre.

—Tan cerca, nena —gimió, estirando una mano entre nosotros y pellizcando mi sensible clítoris con sus dedos.

Me embistió un par de veces más, y me vine una vez más, gimiendo y gritando obscenidades mientras Edward aceleraba su ritmo y encontraba su propia liberación, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios.

Edward colapsó sobre mí, su peso era bienvenido mientras le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos.

—Mierda, Bella, eso fue intenso. —Edward me besó suavemente mientras salía de mí.

Asentí, incapaz de encontrar palabras en ese momento.

Edward se levantó de la cama y tiró el preservativo.

—¿Estás bien?

Me sacudí el aturdimiento.

—Sí, lo siento. —Sonreí y me moví un poco, la habitación se sentía fría ahora que Edward no estaba cerca de mí.

Edward retiró las mantas y nos metimos debajo de ellas, acurrucándonos y calmándonos.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Estás muy callada —preguntó. Él era tan dulce y considerado.

Pasé mi nariz por su cuello.

—Esto es perfecto, Edward. Desearía... desearía haberte conocido mucho antes.

Edward me atrajo increíblemente cerca y metió mi cabeza bajo su barbilla, mi oreja apoyada sobre su corazón.

—Ahora estamos juntos, nena, y no te voy a dejar ir.

Me quedé dormida con el sonido del latido del corazón de Edward proporcionando una nana relajante como fondo para mis sueños.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** rosy canul, maries24, Lizdayanna, Adriu, cavendano13, Techu, Mel. ACS, Adriana Molina, Lady Grigori, May Cullen M, Klara Anastacia Cullen, debynoe12, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Isa Labra Cullen, saraipineda44, freedom2604, krisr0405, y Maryluna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**59**

**EPOV**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la mujer que amaba recostada en mis brazos.

En ese momento supe que realmente la amaba. No porque habíamos tenido sexo, la amaba antes que eso, sino porque sabía que no podría dejarla ir.

Miré a su forma dormida. Sus ojos un poco manchados por su maquillaje y su cabello un nido de ratas en la parte superior de su cabeza y aun así quería estar con ella y despertar a su lado todos los días.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Edward? —preguntó, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Me reí suavemente.

—A ti.

Ella se movió en mis brazos y enterró la cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

—No quiero despertarme todavía.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —Pasé mi mano de arriba abajo por su brazo, amando la forma en que su piel se volvía de gallina bajo mi toque.

—Tengo que recoger a Emily pronto. Mamá y papá van a ir a Seattle por el día y se irán temprano.

—Iré contigo. —Me encogí de hombros. No era gran cosa, conocía al jefe y a su esposa. Me amaban.

Bella se sentó en la cama y buscó en mi cara.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque lo sabrán. —Movió las cejas, luego miró mi cuerpo y se sonrojó cuando notó la carpa en las mantas.

La acerqué más a mí, dejándola a horcajadas sobre mi pecho.

—No me importa si lo saben. Lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos. Te amo, Bella. Quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos.

Bella sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

—Yo también te amo, Rayo.

Mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo desnudo, y pronto nos unimos una vez más cuando Bella se sentó sobre mí.

Más tarde, después de que comimos y nos duchamos, recogimos a Emily de la casa de Renée y Charlie. Charlie me habló sobre su nuevo proyecto que seguramente necesitaría de mis servicios mientras los ojos de Renée bailaban entre Bella y yo.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Brandon de la casa de Alice, así que nos vemos luego, chicos. —Bella saludó con la mano cuando entramos a mi auto, dejando que sus padres se metieran al suyo, así podían salir a la carretera para su viaje de un día.

Charlamos con Emily y condujimos la corta distancia hacia la casa de Alice y Jasper.

—Hola, papá —saludó Brandon cuando atravesamos la puerta. Sus ojos se ampliaron y también su sonrisa cuando vio a Bella y Emily con nosotros.

Emily corrió hacia él y los dos salieron de la habitación, probablemente para revisar los videojuegos de Jazz.

—Bueno, supongo que ustedes dos finalmente están juntos —sonrió Alice.

Bella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Asentí.

—Sí, tomó bastante tiempo, pero finalmente estamos juntos.

Alice aplaudió.

—¿Y tu amigo en línea, consiguió a la chica? —preguntó y guiñó un ojo cuando vio a Bella sonrojarse profusamente.

—Él consiguió a la chica, Alice —respondió Bella sonriendo justo cuando los niños, seguidos de Jasper, regresaban a la cocina.

Y justo así, éramos una familia. Todo simplemente hacía clic y encajaba.

Estaba destinado a ser.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?😉 ¡El próximo es el epílogo!😭

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, Tata XOXO, Mel. ACS, cavendano13, jupy, May Cullen M, Pili, debynoe12, maries24, Klara Anastacia Cullen, saraipineda44, Cecy, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, Labluegirl, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**CullensTwiMistress**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 7906196 /1/ The-Long-Way-Home**

* * *

**60**

**Epílogo**

**BPOV**

La noche que Edward y yo consumamos nuestra relación fue la última que dormimos separados.

La noche siguiente tratamos de volver a la forma en que habían sido las cosas. Pero luego lo escuché golpear en la pared de nuestra habitación colindante y lo siguiente que supe fue que Brandon estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados y Edward estaba acostado en mi cama junto a mí.

Para el mundo exterior, puede haber sido rápido. Para ellos, solo nos conocíamos desde hacía unos meses, pero para nosotros, había sido mucho más tiempo.

Durante la semana, reuní el valor para contarles a mis padres sobre Rayo y Frijolito. Mamá pensaba que era dulce mientras papá se quejaba y murmuraba sobre acosadores.

Al final, no importó. Tenía a Edward y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Mantuve mi departamento por tres meses después de eso. Nos fusionamos en el de Edward muy bien. Emily tomó su habitación de invitados mientras la mayoría de mis cosas se mezclaron con las de Edward.

Me había llevado años darme cuenta de que tenía que regresar a mi pueblo natal.

No querer dejar una vida a la que me aferré me había pasado factura, pero finalmente tuve que seguir adelante.

No importaba lo que me dijera, tomar el camino largo a casa resultó ser la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida.

Seis meses después de que fuimos "oficiales", Edward pidió mi mano en matrimonio.

Un mes después, nos mudamos del departamento a nuestra propia casa.

Tres meses después de comprar nuestra casa, fuimos casados por el juez de paz en nuestro patio trasero mientras nuestros amigos más cercanos y nuestra familia nos observaban.

Nueve meses después de eso, le dimos la bienvenida al pequeño Jacob Charles Cullen a nuestra familia. Edward eligió el nombre, diciendo algo sobre una historia que él les había contado a sus padres. No pregunté, era un nombre dulce para nuestro pequeño bebé pelirrojo que parecía una miniatura de Edward o incluso Brandon.

Brandon y Emily eran oficialmente hermanos mayores de nuestro pequeñito.

Emily estaba emocionada. Ella amaba a Edward e incluso comenzó a llamarlo papi.

Carlisle y Esme estaban felices por todos los cambios. Carlisle se retiró poco después de que le contáramos sobre el embarazo, lo que hizo a Edward ridículamente feliz.

Mis padres estaban contentísimos. No solo ganaron una nieta en sus vidas cuando me mudé de Chicago, sino que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran tres nietos para consentir.

En unos pocos años, nuestras vidas se pusieron patas arribas y luego se arreglaron nuevamente.

Nunca había sido más feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿Les gustó la historia en general?😁

Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción, sobre todo gracias a Melissa (_**CullensTwiMistress**_) que me dio permiso para traducir esta y todas sus historias. También gracias a Daniela por hacerme el banner, a Lety que me ayuda con mis dudas, y a Flor y Meli que me soportan a diario. Las quiero, chicas.❤

Si quieren agradecerle a la autora (eso nos ayuda para conseguir más permisos), ya saben que en Élite Fanfiction encuentran opciones en un álbum titulado: **"Formas de agradecer a las autoras por dar permiso para traducir"****.😉**

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, alejandra1987, jupy, Kriss21, Mel. ACS, saraipineda44, Brenda Cullenn, krisr0405, Techu, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, Maryluna, Ninacara, Lizdayanna, Isa Labra Cullen, debynoe12, Vanina Iliana, Labluegirl, Liz Vidal, patymdn, y Lady Grigori.

¡Hasta la próxima traducción!😘


End file.
